MI HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: Aveces quisiera escribir mi propia historia con un inicio y un final feliz. Pero como a todos SU HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA sin poder cambiarla, con 2 finales el BUENO y el MALO , 2 caminos una elección, una amigo un enemigo Todo tiene que terminar de alguna u otra forma . Por lo mientras necesito averiguar muchas cosas que poco a poco iré averiguando (parte dos en proceso)
1. Chapter 1

MI HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA  
Sinopsis  
Aveces quisiera escribir mi propia historia... con un inicio y un final feliz... Pero como a todos SU HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA sin poder cambiarla, con 2 finales ... el BUENO y el MALO , 2 caminos una elección, una amigo un enemigo...Todo tiene que terminar de alguna u otra forma .  
Por lo mientras necesito averiguar muchas cosas que poco a poco iré averiguando... ESTO APENAS COMIENZA.  
Mi nombre TN:_ Wooker y tengo 13 años de edad

No se si mis padres esta vivos o muertos, pues e vivido en un orfanato todos estos años ... en fin soy alta, de piel pálida, ojos azules *por ahora *, cabello negro como la noche *-* asta la cintura...  
Mi vida cambiara cuando los conozca a esos chicos y... a esa... chica que llego a mi vida con mentiras.

************************************  
Espero y les guste chicas, like y comenten si quieren los primeros capítulos para hoy  
-Jeni The Proxy-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1:  
Narra TN_  
Me pare desde temprano ha hacer lo mismo de siempre *se estira mientras bosteza *-Buenos días mundo -digo muy feliz a pesar de que hace lo mismo de siempre.  
*Tocan la puerta*  
Xxxx: TN_ puedo pasar *dice ya entrando*  
TN_: Ya pasaste *digo buscando mi ropa* que se te ofrece Cecilia  
Ceci: Es que te esta buscando la madre superiora -la miro- y dice que después de desayunar la busques ... ahora que hiciste TN_.  
TN_: Por ahora nada -ambas reímos- si después la voy a buscar, pero si me permites iré a bañarme *se acerca a la puerta del baño*  
Ceci: Si me voy adiós *sale del cuarto de TN_.

Después de que Ceci saliera me metí al baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara me desvestía una vez ya caliente el agua me meto - uy que refrescante *-*-después de unos 10min. salgo envuelta en mi toalla, me puse el uniforme del orfanato que consistía en una falda negra que me llega arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de mangas largas blancas, un chaleco negro, una corbata roja y mis zapatos negros con calcetas blancas aaaaaaa no me gusta . Una vez ya cambiada me dirijo al comedor me siento en una mesa, no se los dije pero no me llevo con las del instituto por que no se pero no las molesto ni ellas a mi. Una vez que acabe de desayunar me dirigí ala oficina de la madre superiora.

M.S.: TN_. bien justo ala persona que estaba buscando por favor siéntate *me señalo un asiento enfrente de ella*  
TN_: si, y se podría saber para que  
M.S.:Pues quiero que prepares tus cosas  
TN_: Para que o que?-digo muy confundida-  
M.S.: Pues para que será TN_,-hace una breve pausa- te van a adoptar  
TN_:QUE?¿!¡ -digo muy sorprendida ya que nunca nadie me adopto ¿Por qué ? Pues fácil no quería que me adoptaran, pues pensaba que algún día vendrían mis padres, por mi por eso me portaba mal y ahora que are  
M.S: si TN_ te van a adoptar y te iras mañana mismo -dice son una sonrisa- no te da gusto TN_.  
TN_:Heeeee... aaaa …. si que bien que al fin tendré una familia -con una sonrisa forzada- me iré a preparar mis cosas *salgo casi corriendo de la oficina de la madre superiora  
Una vez que llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella -NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO TANTO TIEMPO ESPERÁNDOLOS Y NO LLEGAN Y …... AHORA... NO PODRE BUSCARLO -me acerque a mi closet y saque una maleta mientras metía mis cosas algo llego a mi cabeza ...siiiiii como no lo pensé -cuando salga de aquí me dedicare a investigar quienes son... mi...mis padres...-  
Esto tal vez sea difícil pero me gustan los peligros y lo difícil *me acerque al balcón* los encontrare lo prometo...

*********  
Bueno chicas aki esta el capitulo 1 de mi novela espero y les guste like y comenten si quieren que siga  
-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla

En mi Facebook pondré el link para aquellos que quieran leerla ya que la historia va muy adelantada


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2  
Esto tal vez sea difícil pero me gusta lo peligros y lo difícil *me acerque al balcón* los encontrare lo prometo.  
De pronto una suave brisa paso sobre mi yo solo cerré mis ojos y unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas - Pase lo que pase los encontrare - mire asía mi derecha donde se encontraba el bosque cerca del orfanato, algo llamo mi atención una sombra en el árbol yo rápidamente me meto a mi cuarto, una vez adentro acomodo mis cosas y me voy a dormir  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
Xxxx: Muy bien slender ya fui a ver la adopción de esa niña y mañana estará conmigo pero …... se podría saber para que la quieres  
Slender: Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jane, así que mejor as lo que te digo si quieres pagar la deuda eterna que me debes  
Jane: Esta bien pero adonde vivirá... no creo que le parezca vivir con tantos asesinos  
Slender: En eso si tienes razón -piensa por un momento- ya se, se quedara contigo en una casa que tengo del otro lado del bosque  
Jane: Per...-la interrumpe-  
Slender: Sin peros JANE! -Jane se cruza de brazos-  
Jane: Esta bien *se levanta de la silla* Se que algo ocultas …... y tarde o temprano lo sabremos *sale de la oficina de slender*  
Slender: *cierra la puerta* no importa lo que pase yo jamás se los diré *mira por la ventana* …...a nadie  
-ALA MAÑANA SIGUENTE-  
M.S.:Bueno vendrán por ti dentro de una hora asi que puedes hacer lo que quieras TN_.  
TN_: Puedo ir a caminar  
M.S.: SI... pero no vallas al bosque entendió -asentí con la cabeza-ç  
Me retire de su oficina y una vez afuera me senté en el pasto, me sentí observada, eso me incomodaba y mucho, sentía que algo me llamaba pero era en el bosque así que no lo pensé dos veces y me encamine asía el bosque, de pronto se oyen pero unas risas muy alocadas las seguí y llegue a un lago pero uno muy hermoso de pronto el cielo se nublo -Genial lo que me faltaba - Digo sentándome en la orilla del lago... Cuando siento algo filoso en mi cuello *-*

Bueno aki esta el capitulo 2, si se que tarde, feo Internet que tarda mil siglos D: pero mas al rato subo otros así que disfruten  
-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3  
NARRA TN_.  
Me senté en la orilla del lago... Cuando siento algo filoso en mi cuello... no entre en pánico, al contrario dije con mucha seguridad -Me vas a matar- no recibí respuesta alguna, solo una risa psicópata *me levante lentamente y poco a poco me fui dando la vuelta* al darme por completo la vuelta me encontré con una mirada algo extraña, una cara tan blanca como la nieve, una sonrisa tallada de oreja a oreja, unos ojos sin parpados pero que si miras bien se ve una pequeño tono azul... Ambos teníamos la mirada fija sin decir nada, asta que me arme de valor y rompí ese silencio  
TN_: No me vas a matar - lo digo seria sin miedo alguno  
Xxxx: Eso es lo que quieres - Me dijo divertido el muy idiota 7.7  
TN_: No... aun no -pero que rayos le estoy diciendo a un loco, que no quiero morir, como si le importara mi opinión  
Xxxx: No me importa de todos modos te matare..*alzo su cuchillo*- lo sabia como si a este idiota le importara mi opinión, pero no... no tengo miedo...  
-espere a que hiciera lo suyo, la verdad siento que el miedo no es un sentimiento que yo posee - * cerré lo ojos en cuanto vi que alzo su cuchillo …... No paso ni una milésima de segundo cuando reaccione *pero que mierdas! tengo algo que hacer y no dejare que este idiota lo arruine* abrí mis ojos y lo esquive su ataque con una voltereta asía atrás, lo miro con una sonrisa burlona - ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES JEFF! - WTF! o_0 le dije Jeff pero si ni siquiera se quien es  
Jeff: Por lo que veo me conoces... preciosa - Se quería aventar asía mi pero lo esquive No se que me pasa pero siento que lo conozco y también siento que …... algo...algo nuevo... hay en mi...  
Un sentimiento que no... que no puedo explicar siento... que nuevo sentimientos vienen... mientras otros se van dejando mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón como si me estuvieran preparando para algo mucho peor... Una rabia inmensa me invadió cuando me dijo PRECIOSA... pero que se cree este  
TN_: No me digas así IDIOTA!  
Jeff: Tranquila... gatita -dijo muy burlón- pero que mala tu me conoces en cambio yo no se ni como te llamas  
TN_: Eso a ti no te importa *estaba ya furiosa, maldito pervertido*  
Jeff: Vamos nena - ora si ya me canso este patán *me avente sobre el quedando yo arriba de el *  
TN_: Creí que eras mas ágil Jeff - le digo con una voz burlona*  
Jeff: Pues así es *se da vuelta quedando el enzima mío* soy mas ágil que tu -Hay ya valí ….. por mas que forcejeaba este menso no se quitaba...  
TN_: MALDITO GORDO! quítate de encima *vi que solo se divertía con lo que hacia 7_7*  
Jeff: Tranquila... para tu información no estoy tan gordo soy mas fuerte que tu y en segunda *puso su cuchillo en mi boca* esto terminara rápido lo prometo... JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! - empezó a reír psicóticamente *empezó a hacer presión asta que*  
Xxxx: TN_! donde estas? …...TN_. vamos niña sal...

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4  
NARRA JEFF  
En verdad... podrá ser ella... Jajajajaja... lo dudo ella murió hace años... ano ser que haya... sobrevivido?¿ …... Naaaa que importa, me estaba divirtiendo y mucho, ala vez es fuerte pero otras es un frágil pétalo de rosa, es divertido y para ponerlo mejor le puse mi cuchillo en su boca haciendo presión poco a poco asta que...- TN_.! DONDE ESTAS... TN_ VAMOS NIÑA SAL- Mierda! y justo cuando lo mejor iba a empezar, aun enzima de TN_. si no me equivoco me doy vuelta para ver de quien se trataba , fijo mi mirada asía donde provenían los gritos... cuando siento algo en mi cara siendo algo que izo que callera de lago, la muy zorra! me golpeo... pero valla fuerza que tiene. V i que se levanto rápidamente y lo ultimo que me dijo antes de corre fue - Nos vemos Jeff- pero que le pasa …... veo como rápidamente se aleja entre la niebla... En fin me levante y me dirijo a cualquier lugar ya que Slender me corrió...  
Narra TN_.  
Lo golpe por que si no lo hacia nunca me dejaría, además me estaban llamando una vez que le metí el golpe este callo de lado...valla fuerza que tengo *-*, me levante rápidamente y no se por que le dije - Nos vemos Jeff- pero que me pasa en fin corrí asta divisar el orfanato, -mierda- pensé pues hay estaba la madre superiora .  
TN_: Aquí estoy -dije agitada, si que corrí como loca- ya me voy  
M.S.:Niña donde estabas nos tenias preocupadas *miro hacia una camioneta* y si ya te vas tus maletas ya están en la camioneta de Jane  
TN_: De quien?  
M.S.: De Jane así se llama la que te adopto- dijo mientras caminábamos en dirección a una camioneta  
Xxxx: Aquí esta nena ya nos tenias preocupada- Me dijo dulcemente una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules es linda  
TN_: lo siento es que quería ver el bosque y me perdí... pero gracias a los gritos pude salir  
Xxxx: Esta bien vamos sube …. gracias por toda madre superiora …. las vendremos a visitar *dijo mientras se montaba en el auto* adiós *arranco*.  
Yo solo veía por la ventana mientras nos alejábamos creo que después de todo las extrañare  
Xxxx: Me llamo Jane perdona si no lo dije antes -la mire-  
TN_: Mucho gusto Jane como ya sabrás mi nombre es TN_. - le sonreí-  
Jane: Si... lindo nombre por cierto *dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino* TN_. quiero que sepas algo -la mire- yo no seré como una madre para ti -ladee la cabeza - no seré una madre para ti ya que …... como decirlo yo no sirvo para eso prefiero que me veas como una hermana o amiga.  
TN_: No importa Jane *le sonreí* además no estoy acostumbrada a llamar a alguien "MAMA" -me sonrió- serás como mi hermana.  
Narra Jane  
No quería dañar a esta niña por eso no le di la ilusión de que me llamara mama eso si que seria extraño... en fin creo que esto será un camino largo, pero con ella parecía que mi tiempo era poco... para que la querrá slender... esa pregunta pasa y pasa por mi cabeza... será que le querrá hacer daño.

CAPITULO 5  
Narra Jane  
No quería dañar a esta niña por eso no le di la ilusión de que me llamara mama eso si que seria extraño... en fin creo que esto será un camino largo, pero con ella parecía que mi tiempo era poco... para que la querrá slender... esa pregunta pasa y pasa por mi cabeza... será que le querrá hacer daño  
Narra TN_:  
Eso fue raro lo que me dijo me sorprendió, pero es mejor así no me abría gustado la idea de llamarla mama, en fin todo el camino íbamos riendo y platicando esta chica es fabulosa en fin habíamos llegado a una casa pero que estaba cerca de la entrada del bosque me gusta es linda... en fin una vez adentro me quede casi boque abierta !esta enorme esta casa y es solo para nosotras dos¡  
Jane: sierra la boca va te va a entrar una mosca -dijo burlona la verdad como no hacerlo esta hermosa, la casa de los sueños eso es lo que es esta casa-  
TN_: Enserio vamos a vivir aquí... las dos -Jane asintió con la cabeza- ok tendré que hacer un mapa si no me quiero perder xD  
Jane: jajajaja ni para tanto TN_. sube en el pasillo largo, hay están varias habitaciones elije cual quieras, te metes a bañar para después cenar te parece  
TN_: Esta bien -subí las escaleras y si, era largo el pasillo, elegí la ultima habitación en ella había, una cama, un escritorio, un closet, un cuarto de baño y un balcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí al cuarto, mientras desempaco mis cosas veo mi mano con la que golpe a Jeff esta tenia san...sangre?o_0. Me quede viendo la sangre por unos minutos como si la sangre de Jeff me quisiera decir algo, un dolor terrible me llego ala cabeza, de pronto imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza  
§ Visiones de TN_: §  
Estaba yo parada aun lado de dos chicos uno alto de cabello castaño de ojos azules, el otro era casi igual de alto que el otro chico, pelo castaño pero ojos verdes esmeralda, de pronto unos chicos se le acercaron y los amenazaron, quitándole la billetera del chico de ojos verdes, eso izo que el chico de ojos azules se enfadara y empezara a golpear y apuñalar a los chicos -abrí mis ojos a mas no poder .-  
Después me encontraba en otro lugar era una casa y en ella estaba este chico...  
Xxxx: Jeff estos policías dicen que apuñalaste a unos chicos esta mañana..  
JEFF! es el pero que -entra el chico de ojos verdes-  
Xxxx: El no fue fui yo - No es cierto ninguno de los dos fue, fueron esos busca pleitos - dije como si me llegaran a escuchar.  
Jeff: NO! Liu fui yo -liu? el tiene un hermano, el se... echo la culpa para defender a su hermano *vi como los policías se llevaban a Liu*  
Mi cabeza estaba que estallaría en una abrir y cerrar de ojos *lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y mas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza  
Ahora estaba en lo que parecía una fiesta infantil donde Jeff jugaba alas pistolas con unos niños *que tierno * Pero esa dulzura termino cuando otra vez esos chicos aparecieron tenia tanta rabia asía ellos, dos de ellos sacaron unas pistolas -COBARDES ESO ES PELEAR SUCIO!- otra vez dije como si me llegaran a escuchar, se oyeron unos gritos detrás mío era Jeff que estaba siendo golpeado por ese chico …... que are... vi como Jeff se enfurecía y peleaba con cada uno de ellos, asta que uno le echo alcohol con bokcat y le prendieron fuego, pero que... otro dolor me llego a mi cabeza *cuando acabara esto* ahora estaba en un hospital hay estaba Jeff vendado me acerque a el y si estaba vendado de la cara *entraron su madre y padre*  
Madre de Jeff: Hijo dentro de poco liberaran a tu hermano *eso izo que sonriera, al fin algo de justicia* perece que pasaron días en mi visión y era día en el que le quitaría la venda de la cara estaban sus padres y hermano eso me hacia feliz pero mi cara cambio cuando la vi esa cara tan blanca como la nieve  
Madre de Jeff: Hijo esta bien  
Jeff: Estar bien... mírame me encanta mi nuevo rostro *pero que... el esta volviéndose loco *  
Otro dolor me llego ala cabeza pero esta vez una mas fuerte *que ya acabe esto por favor*  
Estaba en el baño, pero... hay estaba Jeff... que...quemándose sus parpados y tallándose esa sonrisa escalofriante - BASTA JEFF! NO AGAS ESO *por que ago eso el no me escucha * Entro la madre de Jeff, ella al igual que yo estábamos sorprendidas al ver a Jeff  
Jeff: Que pasa mama no esta orgullosa de tener un hijo hermoso como yo  
Madre de Jeff: Claro que si hijo es mas deja le muestro a papa esta perfección *salió corriendo del baño y yo la seguí*  
Madre de Jeff: CARIÑO DESPIERTA! JEFF QUIERE ASESINARNOS ! -pero que - *entra Jeff con un cuchillo en mano*  
Jeff: Me mentiste mama...jajajajaajaja... *le enterró el cuchillo a ambos asiendo que murieran *-LIU!- corrí al cuarto de liu -* empecé a mover a liu * VAMOS LIU DESPIERTA ! IDIOTA TU VIDA ESTA EN PRELIGRO *liu se despertó pero volvió a dormir *- VAMOS LIU- *entro Jeff con su cuchillo, le tapo la boca a Liu mientras le susurraba - GO TO SLEEP- le enterró el cuchillo a Liu cerca de las costillas, eso izo que lo sintiera cuando le clavo el cuchillo, un dolor terrible en mis costillas me dejaba sin aire...  
§ Fin de la visión de TN_: §  
Me hice para atrás chocando contra el escritorio... que acaba de suceder...

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6  
Maratón 1/5  
Me hice para atrás chocando contra el escritorio... que acaba de suceder...acaso...acabo de ver...no pero...por que... por que estoy viendo esto *camine débilmente asía el baño para lavarme las manos y la cara* - Que acababa de suceder - digo muy confundida pero...por que yo *abro la llave del agua caliente, y mientras espero el agua caliente me desvisto* -Que fue eso..-digo metiéndome bajo la tibia agua, estuve allí adentro como unos 10 min. mientras me bañaba veía y repasaba esas imágenes toque mi costado donde "Jeff había clavado su cuchillo" y no había nada solo una punzada...en fin salí envuelta en una toalla, me vestí, baje y vi a Jane preparando la cena *le digo lo que acababa de suceder* me pregunte a mi misma  
Jane: Tardaste mucho...te perdiste -sonrió-  
TN_:…...  
Jane: TN_…...TN_…... ¡HEY TN_.!  
TN_: heeeeee... que paso Jane...  
Jane: Te estaba preguntando que por que tardaste -me miro confundida-  
TN_: A es que... estaba rica el agua -digo con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara-por que?  
Jane: *se bajo a mi altura* dime algo paso -negué con la cabeza- esta bien *se levanto* vamos a cenar te parece  
TN_: Esta bien -me senté a cenar con ella no dije nada ni ella tampoco, cenamos en silencio, no le iba a decir lo que paso arriba.  
Una vez que acabamos de cenar le dije a Jane que dormiría, ella me dijo que si... la verdad dudo dormir así que me puse mi pijama y me acerque al balcón - que...por que vi eso... acaso me estaré volviendo loca - caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación, asta que me canse y me quede dormida, me arrepentí de a verme quedado dormida pues tuve la pesadilla de mi vida..  
§ Pesadilla de TN_: §  
Estaba yo en el bosque caminando, era de noche así que no podía ver casi nada, estaba debajo de un barranco muy rocoso... me acerque poco a poco y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida... hay estaba Jeff...llora...llorando?...con alguien en brazos me acerque poco a poco y...era...era yo pero que  
Xxxx: Así acabaras... tarde o temprano morirás *me voltee y me encontré con... mi misma...pero ella tenia ojos rojos y su pelo era negro el cual tenia una rosa roja en su cabello, un collar de corazón rojo como sus ojos, ademas tenia sangre en la boca y en su vestido negro...(como el de la imagen) *pero que*  
TN_: Quien eres tu? - ahora si el miedo me recorrió de pies a cabeza no me podía mover  
TN_: Quien mas he de ser soy tu pero en una versión mala soy el lado que nunca demuestras... tu siempre quieres ser la niña buena pero eso acabara... mira..*señalo a Jeff que aun seguía con mi cuerpo "muerto" en brazos*  
TN_: NO! no es cierto esa no soy yo... esto es una pesadilla... que tiene que acabar *retrocedí un poco* TU SOLO ERES UNA PESADILLA Y YA! - dije gritando  
TN_: acéptalo a partir de ahora... no vas a ser la misma *se abalanzo contra mi* a partir de ahora tu historia comienza...ajajajaajja...a partir de ahora...ya no serás la misma...

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

TN_: acéptalo a partir de ahora... no vas a ser la misma *se abalanzo contra mi* a partir de ahora tu historia comienza...ajajajaajja...a partir de ahora...ya no serás la misma...  
TN_:NOOOOOOO!  
Desperté de golpe, con sudor en mi cuerpo, y con lagrimas sobre mis ojos... me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño, tenia mis ojos azules...nada cambio en mi...volví a recordar lo que me dijo  
Flashback  
TN_: acéptalo a partir de ahora... no vas a ser la misma *se abalanzo contra mi* a partir de ahora tu historia comienza...ajajajaajja...a partir de ahora...ya no serás la misma...  
Fin Flashback  
Sera que cambien, me revise de pies a cabeza y nada había cambiado - Que me abra echo a que se refería con "a partir de ahora tu historia comienza" que significa...historia...comienza...que significa.  
No le di mas importancia y trate de volver a dormir...después de una vueltas sobre la cama me volví a dormir pero con miedo...  
Desperté gracias a los gritos de Jane  
Jane: TN_: Despierta vamos de comprar *compras que* corre despierta  
TN_: Me levante un poco cansada *me encamine hacia mi closet y me vestí* ya estoy lista vamos  
Jane y yo nos montamos en el auto, asta llegar al centro comercial  
TN_: Para que venimos - la mire -  
Jane: Para buscarte nueva ropa... dudo que en el orfanato hayas tenido mucha ropa - asentí-  
NARRA JANE  
Algo le pasa a TN_. no se que tiene pero desde ayer siento que no es la misma. Después de haber pasado a varias tiendas ya teníamos muchas bolsas de ropa asta que pasamos a una joyería, vi que TN_. veía un collar de corazón azul al igual que sus ojos *ya se, se lo voy a comprar al cabo slender me da dinero xD * .  
Entre ala tienda y le pedí ese collar, lo page y se lo entregue  
TN_: Jane pero por que...  
Jane: Es un pequeño regalo *se lo puse en el cuello* no es nada si  
TN_: Gracias Jane -me abrazo - eres la mejor  
Después de haber comprado el collar y unos helados nos fuimos a casa ella subió para acomodar sus cosas, mientras yo preparaba el almuerzo... algo le pasaba y eso me daba mala espina  
NARRA TN_:  
Una vez que dejamos de comprar ropa me quede viendo un collar en una jolleria... era igual al de la chica de mis sueños...me lo quede viendo cuando veo que el señor encargado se lo lleva y...veo que se lo da a Jane *pero que*  
TN_: Jane pero por que...-le dije confundida  
Jane: Es un pequeño regalo *se lo puso en el cuello* no es nada si  
TN_: Gracias Jane -la abrase - eres la mejor -dije feliz pero ala vez con un poco de miedo era igualito al de la chica de mi pesadilla solo que en color azul... en fin fuimos a comprar unos helado, parea después ir ala casa subí rápido para acomodar mis nueva cosas, pero otra vez una sopresa me llego habia una caja musical de madera en mi cama con una nota que decia  
"ESPERO Y TE GUSTE TN_. TE ESTARE VIJILANDO PEQUEÑA NO CREAS QUE ESTAS SOLA...SOLO RECUERDA QUE YO YA SOY PARTE DE TI  
ATENTAMENTE: TU MISMA

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

"ESPERO Y TE GUSTE TN_. TE ESTARE VIJILANDO PEQUEÑA NO CREAS QUE ESTAS SOLA...SOLO RECUERDA QUE YO YA SOY PARTE DE TI  
ATENTAMENTE: TU MISMA  
Que es esto? será... que esta aquí... *revise toda la habitación y no había nadie, regrese a donde estaba la caja musical y la abrí esta toco una canción, algo aterradora pero linda ala vez, me gustaba pero ala vezme aterraba así que la serré y la puse en el escritorio.  
Agarre las bolsas de las compras y acomode toda esa ropa, para después bajar  
Jane: Hola tienes hambre - asentí con la cabeza- siéntate  
Me senté y empezamos a comer, comimos silenciosamente nadie dijo nada asta que Jane me dio la peor noticia de toda mi vida NOOO! por que ami  
Jane: TN_: vas a ir ala escuela este lunes - abrí mis ojos como platos -  
TN_: Que pero como si yo ya estudie en el orfanato - ella sonrio burlonamente *  
Jane: Si pero no terminaste tus estudios... aver dime si sabes tanto cual es la raíz cuadrada de 152 - la mire con cara de "de que rayos me hablas"….. ya vez no sabes  
TN_: Tu tampoco sabes -me cruce de brazos-  
Jane: Si se es 11.1 (la verdad no se si estoy bien xD)  
TN_: No es cierto...  
Jane: Que si  
TN_:No  
Jane: Si y ya no vamos a discutir te parece - asentí con la cabeza- vale deja voy a comprar tus útiles  
TN_: Pero si acabamos de venir de compras  
Jane: Se me olvido xD  
TN_: Esta bien aquí me quedo muriéndome del aburrimiento  
Jane: Mmmmm... Te digo algo - la mire - hay una sale de videojuegos hay al fondo si quieres puedes jugar uno que otro videojuego te perece - me pare rápidamente -  
TN_: De verdad genial...adiós - corrí asta la sale de juegos - valla esta genial  
La sala de videojuegos era enorme tenia una gran televisor, varios ha cientos cómodos *-* y para ponerse mejor había estante donde habían varios videojuegos, corrí hacia el estante y busque un videojuego por alguna razón escogí The Legend Of Zelda, - mmm... debe ser interesante - dicho esto puse el juego en la consola una vez iniciado el juego apareció lo de siempre, asi que empecé a jugar cuando de pronto la pantalla se puso estática - Ñaaaa esta cosa no sirve - Avente el control y me dirija a la salida pues quería una baso con agua.  
Xxxx: No estés tan segura linda - me voltee rápidamente y vi que algo salía de la pantalla así que segura me acerco lentamente -  
TN_: Quien eres y que quieres? - Digo otra vez sin miedo  
Xxxx: Mi nombre es Ben Drowned - Dijo saliendo por completo de la pantalla - y el tuyo  
TN_: TN_. que haces aquí?  
Ben : Mucho gusto linda - O no, no otra vez, otro idiota que le gusta hacerme piropos -  
TN_: No me digas así pequeño duende verde! - Ok creo que ya me pase pues vi como su sonrisa cambiaba a una muy enojada  
Ben: Disculpa... nena que te enoje que te diga así... pero eres muy linda - Ora si hijo de …... No tranquila TN_. respira...  
TN_: basta por favor... deja de decirme así, no me gusta recibir esos tipos de cumplidos y mas si son de desconocidos - vi como sonreía burlonamente  
Ben: Perdón mi linda princesa - ahora si ya me canso, ice lo mismo que con Jeff me abalance contra este quedando yo arriba de el  
TN_: Te di una oportunidad pequeño duende... te dije que no me llamaras así *me da vuelta quedando arriba de mi... no otra vez*  
Ben: Perdona pero es que te vez mas linda cuando te enojas *se acercaba lentamente, mientras yo solo miraba esos ojos negros con rojo... cuando de pronto.  
Xxxx: TN_: ya llegue donde estas...

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	9. Chapter 9

CAPUTULO 9

Xxxx: TN_: ya llegue donde estas... *siempre será así*  
Ben: ufff y justo cuando lo mejor iba a empezar *se levanto*  
TN_: uyyyy que lastima no crees - sarcasmo - idiota!  
Ben: Nos vemos linda *beso mi mejilla*  
TN_: idiota! - me levante -  
BEN: nos vemos pronto TN_: *desapareció*  
En cuanto Ben se fue corrí hacia Jane que tría varias bolsas con libros, libretas, colores, plumones y un uniforme  
TN_: Tanto voy a ocupar  
Jane: No es mucho... y ya vete a dormir que es tarde *mire por la ventana y si ya era de noche*  
TN_: Si tienes razón - subí las escaleras - buenas noches Jane  
Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir... cuando siento otra vez ese dolor en mi cabeza  
§ Visión de TN_. §  
Estaba yo en el juego de The Legend Of Zelda, no muy lejos veo a Ben, que estaba matando a un chico igual a el solo que sin los ojos rojos con negro - BEN! que te pasa - digo como si fuese a escuchar  
Ben: Ella es y será mía por siempre -creo que me miro - mi princesa que haces aquí - ladeo la cabeza -  
TN_: Ben que te pasa cual princesa yo soy TN_. * me mire y traia puesto un vestido rosa como de la edad medieval, una corona rara y una armadura que cubría mis hombros*cuando me cambie o_0 *  
Ben: Ya nada nos separara mi princesa *se me acerco lentamente* vamos a ser felices toda la vida  
TN_: Basta BEN! no soy ninguna princesa soy TN_.  
Ben: Pero que dices princesa mía  
TN_: No basta no te me acerque *me hice para atrás* no te me acerques *saque una espada que estaba atrás de mi espalda * si te acercas no respondo  
Ben: No serás capas mi princesa  
TN_: BASTA! ALEJATE!  
§ Fin de la visión de TN_. §  
Desperté gracias al p*to despertador, lo apague y talle mis ojos para despertar bien  
Jane: TN_. Deje tu uniforme en la orilla de la cama - me grito Jane desde abajo -  
Me levante, me metí a bañar, me cambie y la verdad esta lindo el uniforme, me deje mi cabello suelto con un listón rojo largo (como el de la imagen)  
TN_: Ya estoy lista *bajando las escaleras*  
Jane: Que linda te vez con ese uniforme  
TN_: Gracias *me senté a desayunar* y tu me vas a ir a dejar o vienen por mi  
Jane: Vienen por ti *me observo* y por lo que veo te llevaras mi regalo  
TN_: Si por que no es lindo el collar *me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes*  
Jane: Esta *se oye un claxon de autobús* corre que ya llegaron  
TN_: Adiós Jane - salí para tomar el bus, me senté en el ultimo asiento -  
Xxxx: Hola como te llamas -me voltee -

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	10. Chapter 10

CAPUTULO 10

Xxxx: Hola como te llamas -me voltee -  
TN_: Hola mi nombre es TN_…. y el tuyo  
Xxxx: Lindo nombre, me llamo Deidara  
TN_: Igual tu nombre es lindo, es mas es único -sonreí-  
Dei: Eres nueva por lo que veo - asentí con la cabeza - Bienvenida TN_.  
TN_: Gracias  
Dei: Si quieres, después de clases te enseño la escuela  
TN_: Si no es mucha molestia  
Dei: Como crees con gusto te la enseño... oye te puedo preguntar algo  
TN_: si... por supuesto  
Dei: Vives en la entrada del bosque verdad - asentí - no te as encontrado con Slenderman - ladee la cabeza - no me digas que no lo conoces  
TN_: No lo conozco, pero si me dices quien es lo conoceré  
Dei: Slenderman o mas bien conocido como el experimento 84-B, fue creado gracias ala locura de un científico que quería modificar a los humanos con esa investigación, pero todo salió mal, por eso el es alto, con tentáculos en la espalda, sin rastro físico alguno y lleva un traje muy elegante  
TN_: Enserio - asintió - creo que ya no voy a ir a mi casa - ambas reímos  
Dei: bueno llegamos - bajamos del autobús, pero dirigimos al salón, mire el papel en donde venia mi salón -  
Dei: En que salón te toco  
TN_: En el 2-C - sonrió-  
Dei: Nos va a tocar juntas - la mire emocionada- vamos corre  
TN_: Vale vamos - corrimos hacia el salón 2-C, entramos y nos sentamos los últimos asientos - vale y ahora que  
Dei: Ni idea *saco una libreta de dibujo* sabes dibujar  
TN_: Si pero dibujo cosas sin sentido ñwñ  
Dei: Ok - se concentro en dibujar -  
TN_: Que dibujas *miro su cuaderno *  
Dei: Nada... nada *dijo nerviosa  
TN_: Corre Dei muéstrame *le quite el cuaderno* el es - mire el dibujo por unos instantes  
Dei: Tic...*la interrumpí*  
TN_: Ticci Toby - dije seria, aun mirando el dibujo-  
Dei: Lo conoces ? - dio asombrada, yo reaccione rápido -  
TN_: No es solo...no...no lo conozco - le entregue su cuaderno-  
Dei: Entonces como sabes...como se llama -me miro -  
TN_: Bueno es que yo...- me interrumpen al parecer el profesor-  
Profe: Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna...*miro su lista* TN_. Wooker... *alce mi mano* por favor preséntate ante el grupo *me levante y me dirigí hacia el frente*  
TN_: Hola mi nombre es TN_. Wooker... y espero llevarme bien con ustedes - dije con una dulce sonrisa en mis labios-  
Profe: Muy bien tn_. tome haciendo - me encamine asía mi haciendo, y pude ver como me miraban los chicos de adelante, eso asía que me pusiera nerviosa... en fin apresure el paso para llegar a mi haciendo, las clases pasaron rápidas y ya era la salida, así que me despedí de Dei, para irme a mi casa, no quería tomar el bus así que me fui caminando asta que siento pasos atrás mío  
Xxxx:TN_. Espera *me di vuelta*

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11  
No faltaba casi nada para llegar a mi casa, todo el camino sentía que me seguían volteaba, miraba asía los lados y no había nadie, eso me ponía nerviosa y si era...la chica de mis sueños. Mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando una voz me detuvo  
Xxxx: TN_. Espera *me di vuelta pero no lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, pues sujeto mi cabeza con ambas manos para que viera asía el frente, sabia que era una chica pues esta tenia una voz algo ronca pero dulce ala vez  
TN_: Que quieres - dije seca - me vas a lastimar? - vaya ahora todos me quieren matar, o si no, nada mas hacerme enfadar, esto será ya una rutina en mi vida.  
Xxxx: No... no te are nada al contrario vengo a prevenirte  
TN_: Prevenirme de que... o de quien? - dije algo dudosa, a que se refiere con eso  
Xxxx: De las personas que te rodean  
TN_: No te entiendo... explícate  
Xxxx: Solo te lo voy a decir una vez "LAS PERSONAS QUE TE RODEAN AVECES NO SON LO QUE PARECEN, TARDE O TREMPRANO TE DAÑARAN, DANDOTE LA ESPALDA CUANDO MAS LOS NECESITES, TE MENTIRAN, LASTIMARAN Y TODO LO QUE PUEDAS PENSAR"  
TN_: Si no quieres que crea en ninguna persona como puedo confiar yo en ti  
Xxxx: Confía en mi sabes por que - moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo - POR QUE YO SI SE LO QUE ERES  
TN_: Como que lo que soy  
Xxxx: Si, tu eres LA ULTIMA PROXY - arque una ceja - y te aseguro que no sabes de lo que te hablo  
TN_: Tienes razón no se, pero si me dices sabré que es eso de "LA ULTIMA PROXY" - dije asiendo comillas en mis dedos, ella solo rio  
Xxxx: Eso a mi no me toca decirte si no que le toca - se acerco a mi oreja - a tu padre - abrí mis ojos como platos... ella conocía a mis padres o_0 *sentí como retiraba rápidamente sus manos de mi cabeza para decirme - TEN CUIDADO, NO DEJES QUE TE DAÑEN - voltee rápidamente, pero cuando lo ice no había nadie, mire asía los lados y nada.  
Empecé a caminar, mirando hacia abajo sin prestar atención alguna de a donde iba - No confiar en los que me rodean?... La ultima proxy?...me dañaran pero…...como? - esas y muchas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta estaba en un lago que tenia una plataforma para apreciar esa bella vista . Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté admirando ese bello atardecer, creo que me quede varias horas pensando pues ya era de noche. Reaccione de golpe y me levante corrí asta mi casa por suerte no estaba lejos, al entrar vi a Jane, dando vueltas de lado a lado por la sala, al verme corrió hacia mi, se incoó hacia mi altura  
Jane: Donde estabas *dijo sacudiéndome* estaba preocupada  
TN_: Perdón, solo quería conocer el lugar *me abrazo * no te preocupes  
Jane: Como no preocuparme …... eres parte de mi vida *unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro, recorriendo mis mejillas * prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer  
TN_: Te... te lo prometo…...Jane *se levanto*, tu nunca me dañarías verdad  
Jane : Nunca... en la vida...  
TN_: Ni me mentiras verdad  
Jane: Lee mis labios nunca en la vida te dañaría... nunca *la abrase*  
TN_: Gracias! po...por quererme tanto...- ambas nos abrasamos... ella nunca me dañaría eso lo tengo por seguro-  
§ 10 meses después §  
Ya habían pasado 10 meses desde que esa chica me dijo que no confiara en nadie, pues creo que me mintió en estos meses e vivido de lo mas feliz, Jane siempre cuida de mi, mi amiga Dei y yo somos inseparables, además ya no me encontrado con ninguno de los chicos esos raros que les gusta hacerme enojar, mi vida era feliz... pero tengo miedo de que solo sea por poco tiempo...y si algo malo...no espero que no sea haci. Jane y yo nos encontrábamos viendo película que estaban pasando la de ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL "LOS MARCADOS" *-*  
Jane: Enserio esto no te da miedo - yo solo reí -  
TN_: Para nada, además no da miedo - dije mientras comía palomitas - tu tienes miedo - dije en un tono algo burlo -  
Jane: Claro que... lo van aaaaaa …...no, no ya cámbiale - creo que las suplicas de Jane dieron frutos pues interrumpieron la película para dar un reportaje  
TN_: Creo que te escucharon - reí - vete por mas palomitas que ya te las acabaste  
Jane: Esta bien...ojala y te jalen las patas xD por mala - me reí -  
Mientras Jane iba por palomitas me quede viendo el reportaje  
§ Reportaje de la televisión §  
Reportera: Se a identificados vario asesinatos cerca de la entrada del bosque, pues se han encontrado 5 cadáveres brutalmente asesinados, el culpable de tan horribles asecinatos es JEFF THE KILLER famoso asesino de hace mas de 2 años, este es el único asesino que le talla una horrible sonrisa, se les recomienda precaución a los habitantes que viven cerca del bosque... * mostraron una imagen de Jeff *  
§ Fin del reportaje §  
No puede ser es Jeff pero que... fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando oigo un plato romperse, me di vuelta y vi a Jane casi con la mandíbula asta abajo, ella se encontraba viendo la imagen de Jeff con tanta rabia.  
TN_: Jane que... que tienes *vi como se acercaba ala puerta* JANE QUE HACES! - le grite -  
Jane: No salgas de la casa - giro el picaporte - y no vallas a dormir, no sin antes serrar bien la casa...entendido - asentí con la cabeza, mientras vi como se alejaba  
Que le esta pasando, por que cuando vio a la imagen de Jeff actuó así por que...

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12  
Que le esta pasando, por que cuando vio a la imagen de Jeff actuó así por que... ella no me ocultara nada o si...me acerque adonde estaba el plato roto, lo recogí coda pedazo roto, solo... pensaba en que era eso que acababa de pasar. Termine de recoger todo y me di cuenta que eran las 12:00 am. no tenia sueño así que me senté en el sillón a esperarla...  
NARRA JANE:  
No puede ser que este tonto se aparezca cunado estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida porque?.  
En cuanto vi ese reportaje me decidí a salir a buscarlo y advertirle que no se acerque a mi o TN_. me encontraba en el bosque buscando a ese malnacido de Jeff, ya eran como las 2 de la mañana y no lo encontraba asta que..  
Xxxx: Hola plana, me buscabas - sentí al idiota de Jeff detrás mío... y me dijo plana ahora..  
Jane: Maldito! deja de llamarme así, vengo a advertirte  
Jeff: Tu advertirme de que...  
Jane: Que si te acercas a mi o alguna persona que este cerca de mi te mato - tenia que hacerlo si le hacia algo a TN_. no solo me matarían si no que también me sentiría culpable - ENTENDISTE JEFF! - el muy tonto solo rio  
Jeff: No lo creo, tu viste varias oportunidades y nunca lo has hecho, y de quien me tengo que alejar específicamente  
Jane: Cállate, solo aléjate de mi y si se te ocurre acercarte - me interrumpió -  
Jeff: te mato fácil *saco su cuchillo* que tal si lo hago ahora  
Jane: Atrévete, y te arrepentirás maldito *al igual que el saque mi cuchillo* vamos a jugar maldito lunático, te parece  
Jeff: Eso... suena interesante... *se aventó asía mi, quedando encima mío, dejándome inmóvil...pero cometió un error, una de mis piernas estaba entre su entre-pierna así que hice que sufriera un poco :D  
Jeff: aaaaaa maldita! - dijo agarrándose donde le pegue -  
Jena: Que te quede claro...que si te metes conmigo vas a terminar mal - me aleje viendo como se retorcía del dolor  
No podría estar así, me quede con las ganas de matarlo, no puedo matarlo acaso?, vi a lo lejos a una chica que vestía una falda muy corta, una blusa escotada y zapatillas una zorra de seguro. Y si le digo DON`T GO TO SLEEP solo será una... me acerque lentamente a ella  
Jane: DON`T GO TO SLEEP perra! - le clave varias veces el cuchillo - muérete de una vez por todas Jeff - que dije, deje de clavarle el cuchillo y vi que tenia demasiada sangra en mi vestido *Jane esta en forma creepypasta * arrastre el cuerpo asta el bosque y lo deje hay, me fui asta la casa - Espero y TN_. no este preocupada - cuando llegue a casa todo estaba bien cerrado - de seguro a de estar durmiendo - me dirigí a mi habitación para bañarme y cambiarme...  
NARRA TN_:  
Eran ya las 2:30 de la mañana y Jane no regresaba... cuando oí la puerta abrirse, no se por que pero me escondí, al ver que prendieron la luz me espante, era Jane cu... cubierta de sangre

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13  
NARRA TN_:  
Eran ya las 2:30 de la mañana y Jane no regresaba... cuando oí la puerta abrirse, no se por que pero me escondí, al ver que prendieron la luz me espante, era Jane cu... cubierta de sangre , y si estaba lastimada, iba a correr a ella a ver si estaba bien, si no estaba lastimada. Vi que en su mano tenia un cuchillo al igual que ella cubierto de sangre. retrocedí hacía mi escondite, no comprendida que pasaba.  
Jane: de seguro a de estar durmiendo - oi cuando jane dijo eso, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba *salí de mi escondite* Acaso Jane... no, no, no, no, no! ella me juro que nunca me aria daño, que nunca me mentiría, y si ella es... una asesina al igual que Jeff .  
No comprendía nada, así que me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me acosté y mire hacía el techo  
TN_: Y si es... verdad de que es una asesina... pero me dijo que nunca me mentiría... nunca me dañaría...no, no , no y no si es...ve...verdad eso voy a dejar que ella me lo diga no importa si me lo oculta, yo confío en ella y se que nunca me ocultaría nada ella lo prometió  
§ A la mañana siguiente §  
TN_: a que hora llegaste a noche que no me di cuenta - dije llevando la cuchara con cereal a mi boca -  
Jane: No tarde mucho, cuando llegue tu estabas dormida así que no quise molestarte - pero que mentirosa, le voy a seguir el juego haber si sigue así -  
TN_: Enserio, no me di cuenta... y por que saliste como loca cuando viste el reportaje ese - ahora si no me podrá mentir  
Jane: eeeee... a pues... *suena su celular* debo contestar *salió del comedor y se dirige así afuera*  
TN_: que mentirosa Jane, pero yo ya se tu secreto y cueste lo que me cueste me lo dirás tarde o temprano *entra Jane al comedor*  
Jane: Me tengo que ir adiós  
Vi como Jane salía de la casa yo camine asta la puerta  
TN_: ahora que aras Jane...  
§ 3 años después § (si mucho tiempo después xD)  
Ya no le di mucha importancia con el paso de los años, pues era lo mismo de siempre, ella se iba me dejaba propio cuidado, nos volvimos distantes, en estos años no he hecho mucho, a Dei nunca le dije nada de lo que me pasaba, en las noches cuando se iba por simple aburrimiento asía cosas, un día no se como pero ice una KATANA (subire una imagen a mi facebook n.n) me servirá lo tengo por seguro.  
Estaba terminando de decorar mi KATANA, era de noche así que no estaba Jane, cuando oigo una moto?.  
Me levante del sillón y me encamine hacía la ventana, cuando la abrí una sorpresa enorme me lleve

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14  
Me levante del sillón y me encamine hacía la ventana, cuando la abrí una sorpresa enorme me lleve, era Jeff con Jane pero esta parecía estar desmayada, corrí asía la puerta para recibir a Jane  
TN_: Pero que le hiciste idiota! - Dije muy enojada, y cargando a Jane. De donde saque las fuerzas necesarias no se, pero ya Jane estaba en mis brazos, entre rápidamente entre a la casa, la lleve a su habitación. Baje las escaleras para buscar algo y curarla, pero ay estaba Jeff, observando la casa asta que me vio  
Jeff: Así que, tu eres...- dejo en silencio para que le respondiera -  
TN_: me llamo TN_. y no necesitas decirme tu nombre... ya te conozco - dije dirigiéndome asía la cocina pues ay había las cosas necesarias para curarla *me agache para buscar, alcohol, vendas y todo lo necesario para curarla, cuando me alce Jeff estaba muy cerca de mi*  
Jeff: Así que me conoces... que raro yo nunca dejo una victima viva *puso su cuchillo en mi cuello *-* * y mas si se trata de una chica como tu - Enserio otra vez , con mi dedo índice ice aun lado el cuchillo.  
TN_: Enserio otra vez Jeff, la ultima vez yo gane y puedo ganar esta - dije en un tono burlón - pero por ahora no tengo tiempo si me permites *me ice aun lado para salir de la cocina, pero Jeff no me dejo pues me tomo fuerte del brazo*  
Jeff: Como que ganaste la ultima vez... yo apenas te...- lo interrumpo -  
TN_: Si, si apenas me conociste, pero nos conocimos hace 3 años, y si tu no me recuerdas ese no es mi problema - se zafe de su agarre -  
Jeff: Eres... la chica... que no pude hacer "hermosa", en un lago cerca de un orfanato verdad  
TN_: Bravo, felicidades te as ganados un auto xD - dije muy burlona -  
Jeff: Que graciosa eres Tn_. si me acuerdo de ti, no me ganaste, te salvaron por unos gritos  
TN_: Mentira, yo fui la que metió el primer golpe, ya supéralo... Jeffrey  
Jeff: Como me dijiste...* me acorralo asía la pared que estaba atrás de mi* repítelo como me llamaste  
TN_: - le mostré una sonrisa burlona - Como te dije mmm... TE DIJE JEFFREY! - dije soltando una risa - y que, que pasa si te digo Jeffrey acaso, me vas ha hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a tu hermano - hay creo que ya me pase, pues vi como en su cara a pesar de tener esa sonrisa eterna, se veía furioso  
Jeff: Tu que sabes de mi vida, de mi hermano... dímelo ya!  
TN_: Jeffrey se mucho de ti desde que nos conocimos, pero no puedo decirte todo esto ahora, te lo prometo después hablamos, ahora tengo que ir a curar a Jane  
Jeff: *me miro confuso* es... esta bien *me dejo, y se acerco ala puerta* vendré a verte pronto

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15  
NARRA JEFF  
Pero...como puede ser ella...ahora estoy mas que seguro...es ella.Y no se como me conoce si nada mas nos vimos una vez, acaso ella sabe lo que me paso hace años, lo que le ice a mis padres y como si los únicos que lo saben son lo chicos de la creepyhouse, y nadie mas .  
NARRA TN_.  
Jeff - me miro confuso - es... esta bien *se alejo, y se acerco ala puerta* espero verte pronto y que cumplas tu promesa - asentí con la cabeza, mientras veía como se montaba en su moto negra, rápidamente subí las escaleras para curar a Jane.  
TN_: Hay Jane sabia que tarde o temprano te ibas a lastimar, nunca me tuviste confianza para contarme lo que en verdad eres *le quite la mascara blanca, tenia la cara igual de pálida que Jeff, pero ella no... no tenia ojos en vez de ojos solo había un negro, que no representaba nada, en fin la cure, cambie y espere a que despertara...ya estaba cansada así que me iba a dormí a mi habitación cuando..  
Jane: TN_…... que...que paso *se levanto de golpe de la cama* acaso...*se mira y ve que no esta en forma ilusión * perd... - la interrumpí -  
TN_: no necesitas pedirme perdón...se lo que eres... lo se desde ase mas de 3 años - jane abrió sus ojos como platos -  
Jane: y por que no me lo dijiste  
TN_: Por que...que...quería que tu me lo dijeras...por que crei que te acordarías de la promesa que me hiciste hace 3 años  
Jane: - con la mirada confusa - que...promesa  
TN_: La promesa de que nunca me dañarías, que nunca me mentirías! - dije casi gritando, con lagrimas en los ojos, como puede ser que no se acuerde.  
Jane: TN_. Lo...lo siento  
TN_: Si en verdad te preocuparas de mi... nunca me hubieras ocultado que eres una asesina - salí de la habitación y me dirigí ala mía, que iba ha hacer no se, agarre una maleta y unas pequeñas pistas que encontré para saber quienes eran mis padres, no se los dije pero además de dedicarme a hacer mi katana también investigaba lo que tanto e querido saber, quienes son mis padres , en fin metí mi toda mi ropa, mi katana y un ahorro que tenia, al salir vi a Jane en el marco de la puerta viendo me con una cara de "que rayos pasa por tu cabeza TN_."  
Jane: Que vas ha hacer TN_. por favor no cometas una locura  
TN_. No es una locura, es lo que debí de hacer cuando me entere de que eras una asesina - salí de la habitación, y me dirigí ala puerta de entrada, la abrí y me salí con mi maleta.

CAPITULO 16  
TN_. No es una locura, es lo que debí de hacer cuando me entere de que eras una asesina - salí de la habitación, y me dirigí ala puerta de entrada, la abrí y me salí con mi maleta. Sabia que esto era una locura, pero que si no lo asía me seguiría dañando, ya e sufrido lo suficiente para que me mienta de esa forma. Ahora me encuentro caminan por las calles frías y obscuras sin rumbo alguno, no puedo ir con Dei no quiero involucrarla en esto, es una asesina y no quiero dañar a la única persona que me a ayudado. Ya cansada, con un poco de hambre, veo lo que parece un edificio abandonado  
TN_: Bueno peor es nada - digo entrando al edifico * somos bien cool que nos adentramos en un edificio abandonado *  
MIENTRAS CON JANE  
Pero que e hecho, acabo de dejarla ir y slender me va a matar, pero eso casi no me importa le mentí y sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabría, estaba a punto de salir pero algo paso y justo hoy por que a mi D: *aparece slender enfrente de Jane *  
Slender: Jane vengo por TN_. donde esta *dice mirando por toda la casa *  
Jane: aaaaa, respecto a eso... TN_. acaba de salir de la casa con un maleta  
Slender: QUE! y por que no la detuviste  
Jane: No me grites! ella se fue por que se entero de la verdad  
Slnder: verdad que verdad... - dijo algo confuso -  
Jane: *miro donde TN_. la avía curado * se entero de lo que soy en verdad, pude ocultárselo por 3 años y ahora que se entero se lo tomo muy mal  
Slender: Es que no puedes hacer nada bien  
Jane: Nada bien mírate tu solo ibas a llegar así como si nada a decirle a TN_. VAMONOS, TE BOY A LLEBAR A UNA CASA DONDE SOLO HAY PUROS ASESINOS, si ella tomo así lo que soy imagínate como iba a reaccionar cuando tu vinieras y le dijeras eso  
Slender: cállate, chicos *aparecen Masky, Hoddy y Toby atrás de el * necesito que vallan y me traigan a TN_., con vida no quiero que la lastimen  
Masky: Entendido...pero como sabremos quien es TN_. *slender miro una foto de TN_. la agarro y se las entrego a los chicos*  
Slender: Es ella quiero que me la traigan a salvo  
Hoody: Es ella, que linda * slender le da un zape xD *  
Slender: Vallan, *salen los chicos * y tu * mira a jane * ya te puedes ir tu deuda esta saldada  
Jane: Pero quiero hablar con TN_.  
Slender: No Jane, ahora vete *Jane hiso caso y se fue * ahora tengo que prepara todo para llegada de "LA ULTIMA PROXY"

CAPITULO 17  
Slender: No Jane, ahora vete *Jane hiso caso y se fue * ahora tengo que prepara todo para llegada de "LA ULTIMA PROXY" * se tele transporta ala creepyhouse *  
MIENTRAS CON TN_.  
Ya estoy mas que cansada mañana iré a ver a Dei, que bueno que son vacaciones, ella a de estar en su casa relajándose, típico de esta niña. Ahora lo que quiero es descansar un poco *se recuesta en una cama *  
CON LOS CHICOS  
Masky: Cuantas horas llevamos buscándola *dice cansado *  
Toby: Ni idea, creo que como una 5 horas *sentándose en el suelo*  
Hoody: No... yo digo que mas *se tira al suelo* me rindo ella sabe jugar alas escondidas y es muy buena  
Masky: Yo digo que no hemos buscado bien *Toby y Hoody lo miran* bueno pues esperemos asta mañana, cuando sea mas fácil  
Hoody: Vamos a tener que ir en forma ilussión?  
Masky: Nooo...como crees vamos a ir disfrazados de santa clus y sus duendes  
Hoody: Hay que genio solo preguntaba... ya cásate -dijo en un susurro, toby solo rio  
Masky: Que dijiste  
Hoody: no nada  
Toby: Bien descansemos para mañana seguir buscándola  
§ Ala mañana siguiente §  
Me desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que me daban justo en la cara , en fin me levante y me vestí con unos Jeans negros una blusa blanca, mis convers negras, me deje suelto en cabello justo cuando iba a salir sentí un jalón muy fuerte, quise amortiguar mi caída agarrándome de un viejo mueble, fue inútil pues caí de sentón, pero junto conmigo callo una capa negra y un libro negro con una rosa que callo justo en mi cabeza  
TN_: Pero que - miro la capa y el cuaderno negro que a decir verdad parece mas un diario, no le di importancia y me levante al darme la vuelta no había nadie, mire la capa y me gusto así que me la puse, mi re el diario y lo metí a mi maleta. En fin salí de aquel edificio y me encamine ala casa de mi amiga Dei.  
Cuando llegue ella estaba afuera jugando con su perro - Dei! ven - la llame ella giro y al verme corrió para abrazarme  
Dei: ``che TN_. donde te avías metido ase 3 semanas que no te veo, esta bien?¿no paso nada o si?  
TN_. Hay Dei tengo tanto que contarte

CAPITULO 18  
TN_. Hay Dei tengo tanto que contarte  
Dei: Muy bien vamos entra ami casa de seguro tienes hambre  
TN_: Si que me conoces  
Dei: si jejeje oye... y por que la caperuza negra  
TN_: No se me gusta  
Dei: o_0 Ok vamos pasa  
CON LOS CHICOS  
Masky: Buenos chicos modo ilusión, ahora *Hoody, Masky y Toby se pusieron su modo ilussion* ahora a buscarla  
Toby: Yo al norte y sur  
Hoody: yo al oeste  
Masky: y yo al este  
*Los chicos se separaron y cada uno se fue a NARNIA xD ok no * no ya encerio  
Los chicos se separaron cada uno se fue por su ruta, después de hora y hora no encontraron nada, asta que Toby vio a lo lejos una casa (na enserio) donde 2 chicas platicaban así que se acerco a escuchar  
Dei: Encerio y te lo oculto por 3 años, y nunca te dijo nada  
TN_: asi es, y por eso me sali de casa y nunca volvere eso tenlo por seguro  
Dei: Y ahora donde duermes - Toby se iba acercando poco a poco asta que eso ruido y vio que la chica de caperuza negra volteo, el se volvio a esconder-  
TN_: Después lo hablamos va, ahora me tengo que ir, no olvides que te quiero ´´che Dei , adios - Toby al ver que ella se iba la siguio  
NARRA TN_:  
Estuve un buen rato platicando con Dei y le conté lo de Jane, ella es muy compresiva pues me apoyo. En fin estábamos platicando tranquilamente asta que escuche un ruido eso izo que volteara no pude ver nada pero algo me dijo "VETE QUE ESTAS EN PELIGRO" al terminar de oir esa voz me levante y le dije a Dei  
TN_: Después lo hablamos va, ahora me tengo que ir, no olvides que te quiero ´´che Dei , adiós - ella se despidió de mi con un abrazo y me encamine otra vez alas frías calles, pero esta vez era diferente me sentía seguida asta que me arte y me di la vuelta  
TN_: Deja de seguirme, que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer - dije ya furiosa, pero al voltear no había nadie ni una alma D:, asi que solo rodee los ojos y me di la vuelta. Pero ahora si me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida

CAPITULO 19  
TN_: Deja de seguirme, que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer - dije ya furiosa, pero al voltear no había nadie ni una alma D:, asi que solo rodee los ojos y me di la vuelta. Pero ahora si me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, atrás mío estaba un chicho con googles amarillos y un bozal? , rápidamente lo reconocí  
TN_:To...Toby? - vi como Toby ladeaba la cabeza -  
Toby: Así que me conoces, que raro yo nunca te avía visto... espera - Toby se le acerco y le quito el gorro de la caperuza negra y al verme por completo creo que se sorprendió  
TN_.qu...que tanto me vez - dije un poco nerviosa presentia que algo malo iba a pasar, al ver que se me asercaba yo solo retrosedia, asta lo escuche hablar.  
Toby: Chicos la encontré - que raro parecía decírselo al vacío, cada vez se me iba acercando, yo me alejaba asta que coche con algo me di la vuelta rápidamente y me encontré con 2 chicos uno de chamarra color mostaza, unos jeans azul marino creo, levaba una mascara blanca, el otro chico vestía con una chamarra color amarillo, unos jeans azules iguales a los del otro chico pero este llevaba una mascar negra con una carita triste de color rojo, creo que los conozco pues de la nada dije sus nombres.  
TN_:Ma...Masky...Ho...Hoody?...- O por dios de donde los conozco, los tres se me iban acercando eso iso que me pusiera muy nerviosa así que no o pensé dos veces y corrí como loca,  
Masky: Parece que quiere jugar...vamos *los tres corrieron pero por diferente direcciones*  
NARRA TN_.(otra vez xD)  
Cuando vi que se me acercaban demasiado, corrí como loca no mire atrás ni nada solo corrí, en dirección al bosque? no los llevaría al edificio donde me refugio no ni loca, cada vez sentía como el viento chocaba con mi cara, me estaba cansando ya asta que mis piernas ya no quisieron seguir, caí de rodillas, cansada, agitada y sin fuerzas. Me sente a descansar por un rato bajo un árbol - DIOS QUE QUERRAN ESTOS LOCOS DE MI - dije agitada, pasaron como 5min. cuando escuche sus voces  
Masky: Vale la perdimos, ya saben lo que hay tienen que hacer  
Hoody: Cres que este aquí  
Toby: Aquí fue donde corrió yo la vi, ya déjense de tanto bla, bla, bla, ahora hagámoslo *me asome un poco y vi que juntaron sus muñecas, de pronto un ardor horrible llego a mi muñeca, de la nada un símbolo extraño se formo en mi muñeca pero que, cada vez se hace mas fuerte ese dolor, tape mi boca para evitar gritar pero fue inútil  
TN_:Aggggg! BASTA ESO DUELE Y BASTANTE - grite amas no poder, me arrepentí al oír sus pisadas acercándose cada vez mas. Solo pensaba en que se fueran, así que cerré los ojos me levante y corrí de nuevo, corrí, corrí y corrí asta llegar de nuevo ala entrada del bosque, me voltee y no los vi así que corrí ahora si voy al edificio a esconderme.  
Una vez que entre cerré la puerta, corrí aa cualquier habitacion abrí el viejo armario *y me fui a NARNIA x3 jeje ok nop :-P* me encerré, y espere lo peor. Creo que espere demasiado pues me dormí desperté de golpe cuando oí la puerta principal azotarse - PORFAVOR QUE NO ME ENCUENTREN - decía en una suplica, de nuevo eran ellos pues escuche su voz  
Masky: Vamos TN_. sal que esto ya no es divertido  
Toby: Sabemos que estas aquí no nos agas lastimarte como ase rato, sal de una buena vez - tape mi boca con ambas manos y espere a que lo hicieran -  
Hoody : Tu lo quisiste... júntenlas - De nuevo ese dolor terrible me invadió, salí despacio del armario, me dirigí ala puerta, a cada movimiento se asía mas fuerte el dolor - POR FAVOR QUE ALGO LOS DISTRAIGA - dije ya no aguantando el dolor iba a gritar pero algo me salvo, se oyó como una ventana de la planta alta se rompía, eso izo que los chicos separaran las muñecas - GRACIAS - dije en un suspiro  
Masky: Salto desde la planta alta  
Toby: Esta loca esta chica  
Hoody: Vamos que se va escapar *salen los 3 del edificio*  
Salí de la habitación y me dirigí ala planta alta, para ver que había ocasiona que la ventana se rompiera, me dirigí a mi habitación y me lleve una sorpresa 

CAPITULO 20  
Salí de la habitación y me dirigí ala planta alta, para ver que había ocasiona que la ventana se rompiera, me dirigí a mi habitación y me lleve una sorpresa. No... no había nada D: ni siquiera la ventana estaba rota, no había nada. Me acerque ala cama y me senté.  
No sabia que había pasado pero me alegra que haya pasado, mire así mi derecha donde estaba mi maleta, la vi abierta y eso se me hacia raro, me acerque así ella y hay estaba el diario negro, una corriente de viento corrió asiendo que el libro se abriera así que no lo pensé mas y le leí.  
Agosto 13 de 1995  
Hoy a sido diferente de todos los demás días, pues conocí a un chico extraordinario, tan lindo como su sonrisa creo que me e enamorado. No se como se llama pero eso si vive en el bosque que raro *la mitad de la pag. estaba rota así que no pude terminar de leerla*  
Septiembre 21 de 2000  
El se a convertido en el amor de mi vida aunque siento que me guarda un secreto, no importa lo único que quiero es ser feliz junto a "MI" Samuel (es un nombre inventado vale ) y quiero hacer una familia con el *al igual que la otra pag. esta estaba rota así que no pude leerla*  
Enero 20 de 2001  
Me arrepiento de a verme entregado a el, el me mintió, no me tiene la confianza necesaria para decirme su secreto, y yo creyendo que era un pan de dios, nunca le dije que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener un hijo o hija de el, yo la o lo voy a querer. El nunca se entero así que por ahora me dedicare a luchar por que este bebe nazca y crezca a salvo.  
Abril 1 de 2001  
Al fin la tengo en mis brazo a mi *este cacho de hoja estaba rota así que me era imposible leerlo* y crecerá sin conocerlo *la hoja esta arrancada*  
Pero que acabo de leer, no quise seguir leyendo pues me gano el sueño. Así que me recosté y dormí - Ojala esta noche sea tranquila - dicho esto me quede dormida.  
De nuevo desperté por los rayos del sol que me daban justo en la cara , me levante, deje el diario en la maleta y salí fuera de aquel edificio - Ojala y no nos encontremos - me refería a que no quería toparme con esos chicos de nuevo. Me dirigí a ala casa de Dei para ver si estaba bien al verla, me asegure de que no estuviera lastimada  
Dei: TN_. basta que te pasa *dijo para que dejara de moverla *  
TN_: lo siento solo...vine a despedirme - vi como en su cara se desaparecía su sonrisa por una muy confundida  
Dei: De que hablas  
TN_: De que me iré, no quiero que ella me encuentre y es mejor para ambas no quiero que te lastimen - me abrazo -  
Dei: Esta bien solo cuídate - nos separamos - vale TN_.  
TN_: Vale pequeña - después de eso me aleje poco a poco no quería voltear ni nada, por supuesto que no me iría no, ellos saben que es mi amiga y la pueden lastimar y no quiero eso  
§ 1 semana después §  
Ufffff que alivio ya a pasado un a semana desde que vi a esos tres chicos, e ido a ver a Dei sin que ella se de cuenta y por suerte esta a salvo. En fin estaba atardeciendo asi que decidi volver al edificio. Cuando entre a mi habitacion el DIARIO estaba en mi cama abierto asi que lo lei  
Mayo 1 de 2001  
Ya se por que no me dijo nada es un monstruo, me mintió y ahora sabe que tuve un bebe de el, lo quiere conocer, para la protección de mi bebe lo deje en un orfanato, me obligo a que le dijera que donde estaba, me correteo asta llegar a este edificio abandonado, ahora me encuentro en un armario, rezando por que no me encuentre, se que le fallare a mi bebe pero tengo una idea voy a hacerle creer que me suicide junto con mi bebe, que lo crea muerto para que nunca lo encuentre, Ojala mi bebe tenga una familia normal ahora a proseguir con mi plan LO HAGO POR TU MI AMOR MI PEQUEÑA.  
FIRMA: Fernanda Wooker.  
Que... acaso ella no puede estar pasando, acaso ella es... mi madre y se suicido para salvarme de aquel monstruo *sentí mis parpados pesados, todo se volvía negro. Así que no me resistí y me deje llevar cayendo al frió y duro suelo.  
§ Sueño de TN_: §  
Me encontraba arriba del techo de aquel edifico abandonado, hay se encontraba conmigo una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos azules y vestía un vestido negro y la capa que yo ahora uso, a cada segundo se acercaba ala orilla del techo, con un bebe?- Pero que - dije sinrazón alguna, un grita orrible me saco de mis pensamientos.  
Xxxx: FERNANDA! aléjate de hay por favor  
Fer: Pero que e de hacerlo... Samuel? - En su mirada se veía la locura  
Samuel: Por favor tu ya sabes lo que soy pero por favor, no lo hagas es nuestra hija *Fernanda dio un paso asía atrás - por favor no lo hagas  
Fer: Y por que no, si no lo hago ahora tu lo aras - Se deja caer desde el edificio -  
Samuel: NOOOOOOOOOO! - se baja corriendo del edifico, yo me acerque a ala orilla, salte y caí perfectamente de pie, me acerque poco a poco y al voltear el cuerpo de aquella mujer ella ahora tenia el pelo negro como el mío a decir verdad se parecía a mi.  
Me aleje con miedo, no sabia que pasaba  
Xxxx: Déjame te explico .

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 21  
Xxxx: Déjame te explico .  
TN_: Que - sentí un horrible dolor en mis ojos  
Xxxx: Al igual que ella, tu sigues teniendo vendas en los ojos...déjame te ayudo a quitártelas  
TN_: Que a que te refieres - el dolor no paraba, cuando alce mi mirada todo lo vi como en color rojo, sentí un liquido cálido correr por mis ojos... que me pasa  
CON LOS CHICOS  
NARRA MASKY  
Cuando salimos de aquel edificio abandonado, corrimos de nuevo, no a lo lejos vimos a TN_., pero ella parecía que ya no le importaba ser atrapada, pues caminaba como si nada por las frías y oscuras calles, la seguimos, le gritábamos que se detuviera pero no hacia caso, asta que me arte, y corrí a atraparla. Cuando la toque esta desapareció dejando en su lugar una rosa roja. - PERO QUE - dije confundido, mire a los chicos y al igual que yo estábamos confundidos. En fin fuimos con el operador, y le dijimos lo que había pasado.  
Masky: Y al momento de tocarla desapareció dejando en su lugar... esta rosa roja - le muestro la rosa roja -  
Slender:…... esta bien...no se preocupen ahora búsquenla no a de estar lejos - agarro la rosa roja - búsquenla y tráiganmela a salvo - los tres asentimos con la cabeza, y salimos de la casa, que le esta pasando a Slender. En fin llevábamos 1 semana buscándola y no la encontrábamos, asta que Slender nos dijo que fuéramos a donde la aviamos visto por ultima vez, que corriéramos que estaba en peligro, el que iba a saber sobre eso, no le dimos importancia y nos dirigimos al edificio al llegar escuchamos un grito de dolor, corrimos hacia la puerta y esta no se quería abrir.  
Narra TN_:  
Di un grito de dolor cuando sentí que algo brotaba de mi espalda, yo solo tapaba mis ojos para detener ese dolor pero era en vano pues no conseguia nada.  
Xxxx: Te duele verdad... que lastima, pero te lo dije apartir de ahora ya no serás la misma - cuando dijo eso recorde lo que paso hace 3 años - Tu... la ultima proxy...nunca te as preguntado el por que de te llamo haci  
TN_: Aggggg! basta eso duele y NO no me importa saber por que me llamas asi...ya déjame DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - le grite para que me dejara, no se que pasaba pero oia dos cosas ala vez una que eran las risas escandalosas de esta loca y otras de... haaa los chicos  
TN_: Por favor ayúdenme - grite, ojala y me escuchen  
Xxxx: A quien le gritas, nadie te podrá escuchar, déjame demostrarte que estas sola - descubrí mis ojos, y al frente mío se veía mi cuerpo en la habitación tirado, inconsciente, cuando este se paro solo, y se dirige ala planta alta. - vez ahora no podrás hacer nada LA MUERTE ES TU SALVACION! - al decir eso, volví a cerrar mis ojos tratando de despertar... Poco a poco creo que iba despertando pues veía las escaleras que conducen ala planta alta - Pero como, no lo agás - se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de abajo, al parecer la puerta principal. Al fin de tanto luchar desperté, y me encontraba en el borde del edificio y los chicos estaban enfrente mío, de nuevo sentí ese liquido cálido correr por mi rostro lleve mis manos a mis ojos y estos sangraban?...mire a los chicos con una cara de miedo  
Masky: Por favor aléjate del borde, te vamos a ayudar, solo dame la mano - estiro su mano para que la tomara, yo la iba a tomar, estaba tan cerca de tocarle la mano, cuando perdí el equilibrio haciendo que callera de aquel edificio  
Los chicos: TN_.!

CAPITULO 22  
Narra TN_.  
Iba a tomar su mano, y justo cuando la iba a tocar para alejarme del borde, perdí el equilibrio cayendo desde aquel edificio. Sentía como el viento chocaba con mi cara, ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que cuando vas a morir toda tu vida pasa en cuestión de segundos? Pues era lo que yo estaba viendo, veía todo lo que viví en estos años, en el orfanato, cuando entre por primera vez ala escuela, los años que pase junto a Jane, las travesuras que hacia con Dei, fueron los mejores mementos de mi vida, y creo que esto a llegado a su final, el final de mi historia. Morir al igual que mi madre, ella lo hiso para salvarme de mi padre, aunque no entienda el por que, en cambio yo moriré por no saber como vencerme a mi misma, por tener miedo. Vi como me estaba cercando al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, no sentí que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo, en vez de eso sentí como algo rodeaba mi cintura, pies y cabeza evitando mi caída, no se que mas paso pues todo se volvía negro...  
Narra Masky  
Ya arto de tanto luchar contra esta puerta la patee para que se abriera, y en efecto se abrió, justo cuando se abrió fuimos corriendo asía arriba, cuando llegamos TN_. se estaba dirigiendo asía arriba, la seguimos asta la planta alta, de hay me preocupe pues se acerco demasiado al borde, al darse vuelta me sorprendí pues de sus ojos brotaba sangre, y...sus ojos eran rojos...  
Masky: Por favor aléjate del borde, te vamos a ayudar, solo dame la mano - le extendí mi mano para que me la diera y pudiera alejarse del borde, pero justo cuando la iba a tomar, perdió el equilibrio haciendo que callear  
Los chicos: TN_.! - los tres gritamos, después de eso apareció slender mandando sus tentáculos asía abajo deteniendo la caída de TN_., poco a poco la fue subiendo y acuando por fin estaba sobre el techo nos acercamos a ella para ver si entaba bien. Al verla fue todo lo contrario, pues estaba desmayada y con un golpe en la cabeza, la cargue y slender nos tele transporto hacia la creepyhouse, de hay la lleve a su nueva habitación, le dije a Eyeless Jack, que la curara. Después de eso la dejamos dormía, ahora a esperar a que despierte.

CAPITULO 23  
§A la mañana siguiente§  
Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordé lo que paso ayer corriendo me fui a un baño que estaba dentro de la habitación *estabas bien distraída que ni te diste cuenta de que estabas en la creepyhouse x3* y al verme en el espejo me quede confundida pues mis ojos estaban normales, eran azules, pero también me di cuenta de que tenia algo en la cabeza, me quise tocar pero me dolió, así que lo deje. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cama para sentarme, y encontrar una respuesta obvia a lo que había pasado, no encontraba respuesta hacia que me deje caer sobre la cama y... esperen un segundo por que rayos estoy en una habitación, pero que +*apenas se dio cuenta xD*...mire como abrían la puerta, me voltee rápidamente...era...era ben?  
Ben: Hola TN_. que bueno que despertaste, quieres desayunar - lo único que hice fue abrazarlo, como extrañaba a esta cosita tan tierna , después de que nos vimos jamás me fue a ver. al separarnos le metí un zape - Ben: Hey que te pasa - Dijo a sobándose donde le había pegado.  
TN_: Eso fue por meterte en mis sueños y actuar como un loco, y si quiero desayunar pequeña cosa fea  
Ben: Pero yo nunca hice eso, sabes que después hablamos vale - salió de la habitación y yo lo seguí no sin antes ponerme mi caperuza negra, creo que la caperuza ya es parte de mi, mas ahora que se de quien es. En fin al salir me asombre la casa era igual o mas grande de la que yo tenia, baje las escalera, y al bajar el ultimo escalón hay estaban ellos tres y alguien que no había visto, un señor alto, sin cara, que usaba traje. No tuve mié... que digo yo nunca tengo miedo de nada bueno si de algo. Y es ... *el chico de mascara blanca me saco de mis pensamientos*  
Masky: Oye quieres comer, como te sientes - dijo muy atento Masky me parece.  
TN_: Si gracias, ya me siento mejor - dije un poco seca, pues no los conozco, nada mas se como se llaman y eso es todo, me senté en al lado del chico de googles amarillos.  
Toby: Y cuéntanos... por que estabas en la orilla de ese edificio... en que pensabas - agache la mirada, no sabia como responderle a esa pregunta  
TN_: Bueno...y...yo - dije nerviosa -  
Slender: Toby ya déjala que la atormentas *dijo poniendo un plato con comida enfrente mío -  
TN_: Gracias - dije aun con la mirada baja -…...¿Por que me trajeron aquí?  
Slender: Bueno es una larga historia, que después hablaremos te parece - asentí con la cabeza, y empezar a comer  
Masky: TN_. - lo mire - por que traes esa caperuza negra - le sonreí esa pregunta es fácil de contestar  
TN_: Bueno... es que esta caperuza es el único recuerdo que tendré de mi madre - dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro -  
Masky: No eras huérfana  
TN_: No, me acabo de enterar de quien era mi madre - dije  
"era" por que también se que esta m...muerta  
Slender: Y que mas sabes del pasado de tu madre - dijo algo nervioso - sabes quien es tu padre  
TN_: No lo único que se es que ella se enamoro, me tubo a mi pero se entero de que mi padre era... - me quede callada-  
Slender: Era que TN_:  
TN_: Que era un monstruo, no entiendo el por que dijo eso - agache de nuevo la mirada- creo que algo malo hacia para decir eso de el - termine mi comida -  
Slnder: Esta bien... te parece si vamos a platicar a mi oficina - asentí y me levante del asiento, y seguí a slender

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 24  
Seguí a slender asta lo que parece ser su oficina, al entrar me pidió que me sentara a lo cual hice caso, se de lo que querrá hablar conmigo, yo no quiero ser eso de "LA ULTIMA PROXY" aunque no se que rayos significa no me interesa saber, tengo ahora la certeza de que mi padre esta vivo y quiero saber que le paso, por que mi madre hiso eso, de que me tenia que salvar...  
Slender: hey.. TN_. estas bien - lo mire - en que piensas  
TN_: no... no es nada... en fin para que me quieres...  
Slender: Bueno - lo interrumpí-  
TN_: Dime, lo que quieres conmigo tiene que ver con esto - le mostré mi muñeca derecha, que estaba vendada, pues desde que conocí por primera vez a los chicos se me formo un extraño símbolo pero por la mitad, pues ese día el dolor era demasiado, luchaba por que parara, creo que eso izo que el símbolo no se terminara de formar  
Slender: Que te paso - dice tocando las vendas con sus tentáculos - quien te lo hiso  
TN_: -me quite las vendas - pues muy fácil lo hicieron tus queridos PROXYS  
Slender: Como? - me levante de golpe de la silla -  
TN_: Como acaso nunca te lo dijeron, ellos me lastimaron y todo para encontrarme, de una vez te digo yo no quiero ni seré TU PROXY, tengo muchas mas cosas importantes de hacer...así que si me permites - me dirigí ala salida, cuando sentí otra vez esas cosas que rodearon mi cintura -  
Slender: Quien te dijo eso, que tanto sabes... - no le respondí - dímelo ahora mismo  
TN_: Eso a ti que te importa, como si fueras alguien para ayudarme, a que acabe esto!  
Slender: A ver tranquila, en primera calmémonos ambos que así jamás llegaremos a nada vale, y en segunda bájele a tu tono de voz  
TN_: No eres mi padre para mandarme - me empecé a mover y poco a poco me fui zafando de sus agarre asta que toque el suelo - yo tengo que encontrar a mi padre, necesito preguntarle que paso hace años - slender me interrumpió -  
Slender: NO! tu te quedaras a qui, entiéndelo... estas solo tus padres murieron - cuando dijo eso sentí un dolor en mi pecho, el esta mintiendo, no puede ser verdad, el esta mintiendo -  
TN_: Mentiroso - mis ojos humedecieron - tu que sabes de eso, tu mientes,  
Slender: No miento solo digo la verdad y quieras o no tu te quedas  
TN_: Yo no me quedare, y no podrás evitar que salga de aquí - me acerque ala puerta y la abrí, al abrirla vi a Masky, Hoody y Toby que escucharon todo - escucharon todo - dije al borde del llanto - por que... *dije en voz baja* por que a mi - corrí escaleras arriba, para evitar que me vieran llorar, esto no se iba a quedar así, yo no le creo nada a slender, no me importaba que me regañaran, yo saldré de aquí, además tengo que ir por mis cosas que deje en el edificio ese *me senté en el rincón de aquel cuarto obscuro, me quede dormida, pues al despertar estaba sobre la cama, me levante y me acerque al balcón - solo necesito saber mas, de mi pasado - no se como le hice pero salte del balcón cayendo perfectamente de pie, empezó a correr acercándome cada vez mas al bosque, cada vez se sentía el frio de aquel bosque asta que llegue a un lago, me senté a descansa, pues había corrido demasiado. Al sentarme me acorde de lo que me dijo slender, ese recuerdo me puso muy mal, sentí como lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas ¿Y si eso era verdad?, ¿Acaso me quedare sola?, ¿Acaso esto es solo un mal juego, que pronto dará su final?. Esas y varias preguntas me llegaban ami cabeza - Por que, que are si me abandonaron - me levante, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, asta que no quise mas y cai de rodillas, para evitar que callera de frente mi apolle con mis manos, mis sentimientos estaban mas que revueltos, el dolor, temor me estaban consumiendo ambos al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso nunca podre ser feliz?  
Xx: Tranquila yo tampoco tengo a mis papis

-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alparecer la historia esta llegando a su fin

Pero la autora a confirmado una segunda temporada n.n

Estén pendientes del próximo capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 25

Xx: Tranquila yo tampoco tengo a mis papis - alce mi mirada y me encontré con una niña hermosa que a pesar de estar cubierta de lodo y con sangre, era una linda niña- ya no llores vale

TN_: Yo no se si el esta vivo y...si el tiene razón... y si me quedo sola - me levante, pero no pude mis pierna no quisieron y caí en la misma posición de antes - Creo que no podre seguir - le sonreí a esa dulce niña, que me miraba algo confundida- no me agás caso, pero dime que te paso y como te llamas

Xx: Me llamo Sally, y no te diré nada, ven déjame ayudarte - me ayudo a levantar, y me llevo a un lugar que quien sabe donde, pero me memorizaba el camino-

Sally: Listo llegamos - llegamos a lo que parece ser una pequeña cabaña abandonada - aquí dormirás  
Tn_: Esta bien pequeña gracias por ayudarme - nos metimos ala casa y se veía muy acogedora - linda casa nena aquí vives tu sola

Sally: Sip C:, y dime por que llorabas - se sentó en una silla que estaba al frente de una mesa - cuéntame  
TN_: Esta bien - di un gran suspiro, y después me senté al frente de Sally - veras todo inicio (soy muy floja para escribirlo xD )

Después de a verle contado a Sally todo lo que me paso, lo único que me dijo fue - Tranquila ahora yo estoy contigo - cuando fue la ultima vez que oí eso, no me acuerdo, pero se sentía bien, creo que Sally y Dei son las únicas que me han apoyado en esta mi***da de vida que tengo, en fin después de varias horas de platicar Sally termino dormida, así que la lleve a lo que es su habitación, la deje en su cama y me acosté al lado de ella, se veia tan tierna. En fin después de tanto esperar me quede dormida...pero antes de cerrar los ojo escuche una voz - PLAY WITH ME - después de eso me quede profundamente dormida, a lo cual me arrepiento, a veces no quisiera dormir pues mis pesadillas me matan  
******

-Jeny The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nuevo capitulo

Esta historia no es de mi autoria se me dio el permiso de publicarla


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 26  
Ahora se lo que me espera, una pesadilla de la cual no pueda hacer nada para evitar lo que ya esta hecho, aunque si pidiera lo aria sin importar las consecuencias, ya no tengo a nadie en el mundo ahora estoy sola...  
§ Sueño de TN_. §  
Me encuentro en un lindo vecindario, y no a lo lejos veo aaa. la pequeña de Sally jugando con sus amigas hay que mona se ve, cuando se les acerca unchoche negro del cual salió un hombre, me fui acercando para ver mejor y al parecer es tío de Sally, pues vi como le gritaba - TIO JONY - no me daba buena espina ese tal Jony, en fin... vi como entraron a ala casa se presentaban. Después de eso cenaron nada fuera de lo normal en una...familia, por así decirlo, ya nada me empezó a gustar cuando ese tal Jony se llevo a Sally hacia su habitación, los seguí por si acaso y lo que paso no me gusto, pues el actuaba como loco pues por lo que oí su esposa la dejo, el empezó ha hablar como si fuera un loco - quise acercarme pero ese dolor de cabeza que sentí hace 3 años volvió, ahora me encontraba en la puerta de entrada, vi a Sally muy triste, su mama le pregunto que tenia a lo cual ella respondió - YO NO QUISE TOCARLO EL...EL ME DIJO QUE LO TOCARA - No... dime que no se refiere a eso...otro dolor me llego ala cabeza, ahora me encontraba afuera con Sally y sus amigas, asta que llego su tío el parecía enojado, pues le dijo de muy mala forma a Sally que lo acompañara a comprar, a lo cual ella acepto, no me confié y me subí con ella al coche, poco después Sally dijo que ya habíamos pasado la tienda a lo cual me preocupe pues su tío para en frente de un parque haciendo que Sally bajara, rápidamente me baje, antes de que llegara a donde ella estaba con su tío algo me jalo hacia atrás, sentí un agarre fuerte, lo cual me impedía el ir hacia Sally, empece a forcejear cuando vi que su tio se sacaba su cinturón y le gritaba a Sally - TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS NADA! HAS ROTO LAS REGLAS SALLY Y ESO MERECE UN CASTIGO - vi como empezó a golpearla, entre mas lo hacia yo mas forcejeaba hasta que hablo:  
Xx: Dime, quieres salvar ala pequeña verdad- dijo de una forma divertida  
TN_: Ya suéltame, quiero ayudarla *empecé a sentir de nuevo ese dolor en mi cabeza* Aggg! -grite de dolor, me empecé a sentir débil y deje de forcejear  
Xx: Tanto la quieres salvar *me soltó, haciendo que callera al suelo* pues hazlo tu sola, sin ayuda de nadie  
TN_: Maldita *alce mi vista y era la misma persona que me ocasiono tantos problemas, si la persona que se parece a mi pero lo dudo* la pagaras  
Xx: Yo que tu corro que la pequeña no aguantara mas que tu - tenia razón Sally me necesitaba, me levante pero no pude y caí de rodillas, mientras veía como le pegaba, intente levantarme pero no pude - Sally!, Aguanta - Grite con lagrimas en los ojos  
Xx: Jajajajaja- de empezo a reir como una loca  
TN_. No por favor, a ella no...  
§ Fin del sueño §  
TN_: No...ella no...por favor... solo es una niña - me levante de golpe cuando la pequeña de Sally me empezó a mover para que despertara  
Sally: Tranquila TN_. todo va a estar bien... dime soñaste lo mismo que paso con Jeff y Liu solo que conmigo verdad - asenti con la cabeza como una niña asustada - tranquila todo va a estar mejor  
Tn_: NO... no pude hacer nada - empece a llorar mientras Sally me abrazaba- Nunca puedo hacer nada

*******  
CAPITULO 27  
Por que por que no simplemente puedo dejar de ser una buena para nada, por que no puedo llegar a ayudar a alguien cuando mas me necesita, por que ~ simple porque eres una tonta, no sirves para nada~ En cerio seré una buena para nada, ~no es ovio por supuesto que si...eres tonta~ Tal vez... ya no se que pensar no se quien soy... esa el la pregunta ¿Quién soy y que debo hacer?

Sally trataba de calmarme, me decía cosas bonitas que a decir verdad...me tranquilizaban... le voy a decir que me acompañe para ir por mi ropa que deje en aquel edificio...  
TN_: Gra..gracias Sally...oye te puedo pedir un favor enorme - dije limpiándome las lagrimas  
Sally: Por supuesto -dijo regalándome una bella sonrisa  
TN_: Me acompañas a ir por mi ropa que deje... en un edificio  
Sally: Por supuesto además ya va amanecer - tenia razón estaba por amanecer que mas da si se dan cuenta, nos preparamos y salimos, cuando llegamos ala entrada del bosque mire a Sally y ella...parecía... ser como antes...de lo que le paso, pero que o.0  
Sally: Todos los creppypastas usamos nuestro modo ilusión para que las personas no se espanten - ok eso si que es nuevo para mi  
TN_: Ok...eso si que es raro - todo el camino nos íbamos divirtiendo, riéndonos asta que llegamos al edificio, al entrar vi que todo estaba como antes, fuimos corriendo así la habitación en la que estaba, pero casi al entrar un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, ~ Te acuerdas... como no acordarme de aquel dia en el que te hice sufrir ~  
Sally: Hey TN_. por que no pasas  
TN_: heee...a vamos - al entrar me apresure en buscar mi maleta, la encontré muy fácil - Listo! vámonos - le dije a Sally, pero justo cuando nos íbamos a ir... hay estaba el... - Jeff... - dije muy confusa, que rayos hacia el aquí  
Jeff: Valla por lo que veo no te olvidaste de mi - se nos acerco con su cuchillo en mano - tienes mucho que explicarme - Jeff olía a alcohol y demasiado, así que por seguridad moví a Sally, hacia otro lado pues Jeff me estaba acorralando hacia la pared mientras retrocedía  
TN_: Vale...hablemos pero que sea rápido nos tenemos que ir - me estaba poniendo nerviosa mas cuando sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared - deja de hacer eso hay una niña presente - que rayos dije D:  
Jeff: Por que tan nerviosa... acaso te pongo nerviosa  
TN_: No...seas...to-tonto - por que rayos estoy nerviosa D:  
Jeff: Tus palabras me dicen algo pero tus miradas me dicen otra cosa - No, no, no y no otra vez no -  
TN_: Idiota! - Si no le pongo un alto a esto, vamos a acabar muy mal, así que para salvarme de esta le metí una patada en la entre pierna...eso si que le dolió hasta el alma pues vi como se retorcía del dolor  
Jeff: Aggg! maldita esta la pagaras - mientras el se quejaba yo agarre a Sally y mi maleta para salir corriendo de ese lugar  
Sally: *un poco agitada* Aun no le platicas a Jeff lo que me contaste a mi  
TN_: No...además tu viste como se estaba poniendo - dejamos de correr cuando vimos la cabañita en la que nos refugiamos- y justo a tiempo  
Sally: Bien vamos a jugar TN_. - cuando la mire ya no estaba en su modo ilusión  
TN_: Vale...mmm... te parece si hacemos un columpio aquí cerca de un árbol  
Sally: Si! vamos - fuimos a buscar cosas para el columpio  
§ En la creepyhouse §  
Masky: Slender! no esta

-Jeny The Proxy-


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 28  
Masky: Slender! no esta  
Slender: De que hablas... no esta en su habitación  
Masky: No...salió por la ventana...salto desde el segundo piso  
Slender: No debe estar muy lejos no conoce el lugar...vamos a buscarla antes de que algo o alguien la encuentre primero...  
Narra Slender  
Por que se habrá ido...tan mal la trate?...Después tendré que hablar con ella antes de que algo la encuentre, a donde habrá ido nadie la conoce...nadie sabe que paso hace años bueno además de el estúpido de Jeff...pero lo eche y le dije que si decía algo lo mataría yo mismo...Ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscándola asta que Masky se arto y le dijo a los chicos que juntaran la muñecas...no creo que sea buena idea pues cuando me mostro el símbolo a medio formar me di cuenta de que este era diferente al de los chicos...y si se encuentra lejos no funcionara  
Masky: Vale..juntemoslas *Masky, Hoodie y Toby juntaron las muñecas por un buena rato*  
Slender: No funcionara...ella esta demaciado lejos  
Masky: En tonces como la encontramos...y si te teletransportas a donde esta ella  
Slender: Y tu crees que no lo he pensado si no pueden sentir su presencia al juntar los símbolos. Imagínate yo...no lo lograre...solo hay que buscar y esperar a que nada malo le pase  
§Mientras con Sally y TN_.§  
Sally: Mas rapido...  
TN_: Vas a salir volando pequeña  
Sally: Jajajaja...no...ya te va tu súbete  
TN_: eee pero yo...n...  
Sally: No acepto un NO por respuesta...súbete  
TN_: Jajajaja, ya vale esta bien +me subí en el columpio que había puesto en un árbol cerca de la cabaña, al sentarme Sally me empezó a mecer dios me sentía una niña de 5 años, me sentía libre, sentía que mis problemas se iban...después de tanto estar jugando nos sentamos en el pasto...me sentía tan bien  
Sally: Esto es muy lindo verdad  
TN_: Muy lindo...gracias por el mejor día que pude tener :)…...Sally *la mire* si algo me llegara a pasar aqui siempre estaré...vale  
Sally: No a ti nada te va a pasar...tu nunca me vas a dejar verdad  
TN_: Nunca...siempre estaré contigo *la abrase*  
Sally: Oye no crees que slender estará preocupado por ti...no crees que es momento de ir con el - Ok Sally tiene razón, a pesar de lo que paso Sally me a abierto los ojos si tengo familia, tengo a alguien que me quiera, si mejor voy antes de que sea tarde  
TN_: …..Vale vamos con slender...pero con la condicion...de que este sera nuestro lugar secreto, no le digas a nadie vale  
Sally: Ok C: - Después de que prepare todas mis cosas, nos encaminamos hacia la cabaña de slenderman, despues de varias horas de caminar por fin llegamos, pero justo cuando habia llegado vi en la entrada aaaa Jeff platicando con slender  
TN_: Je...jeff?  
Jeff: *se volteo para verme* TN_. Que linda sorpresa  
TN_: Idiota...slenderman...  
Slender: *se aleja de Jeff para acercase a mi* donde te avías metido TN_. estas bien no te paso nada  
TN_: Si estoy bien...que digo estoy mejor que nunca gracias a esta pequeña *carga a Sally* gracias a ella ya e entendido varias cosa  
Sally: Hola slender como has estado  
Sleder: Sally...donde te as metido  
Sally: por hay  
Slender: Mejor pasemos...la cena esta lista *baje a Sally para que se metiera junto con Slender, dejándome sola con Jeff lo mire y este me miraba de arriba hacia abajo  
TN_: Se te perdio algo idiota  
Jeff:mmm... por ahora nada, pero si me debes algo linda  
TN_: Tu fruta vida D: no te debo nada  
Jeff: No te vasto con meterme una patada en la entrepierna - cuando dijo eso no pude evitar soltar una risa, pues me acorde de como se retorcia del dolor - Te gusto pegarle a mi amigo verdad  
TN_: jajajaja.. como no reírme te retorcías del dolor muy gracioso... dos cero Jeff  
Jeff: Te parece gracioso...ya veras niña tonta *se avienta posicionándose encima de TN_* dime ahora que te parece divertido  
TN_: Que es divertido ver como fracasas en cada intento de vencerme...sigue soñando si crees que ganaras - cambie mi sonrisa divertida por una cara seria, de la nada me quede hipnotizada con eso ojos, que a pesar de no tener parpados me dicen varias cosas, ambos nos quedamos haci asta que el tonto de Jeff rompio el momento  
Jeff: No aras nada, para salvarte  
TN_: No te tengo miedo...además por que lo aria no eres capas de hacerme algo  
Jeff: No estés tan segura linda *se acerco mas a mi rostro*  
TN_: Entonces as ahora lo que quieras no luchare...es mas cerrare los ojos para que lo agás rápido *cerre los ojos* aslo ahora antes de que me arrepienta...- Al cerrar los ojos solo espere a sentir algo frio y metálico en mi pecho...pero envés de eso solo sentí algo cálido y dulce en mis labios...acaso el me...esta besando

*******+  
Holi a qui esta el cap. 28 de la novela que por desgracias se acerca el final pero como dije habrá segunda temporada...a y no se les olvide decirme que creepyboy quieres para la próxima novela  
-Jeny The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki: que genial capitulo lástima que ya se acerca el final

Como ya saben en mi Facebook cree una carpeta para esta historia y hay publicare el enlace del capitulo


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 29  
Narra Jeff  
Tengo la oportunidad, puedo acabar con ella pues sabe demasiado, aunque, a decir verdad es muy linda...pero que rayos digo soy un asesino no un adolecente de 17 años ~Mentira a ti te gusta, desde el día que la viste por segunda vez, admítelo es linda, ágil pero débil a la vez...solo déjate llevar~ Tal vez tenga razón - NO DE QUE HABLAS ERES JEFF THE KILLER NO JEFFREY WOODS, NO TE DEJES LLEVAR NO SEAS IDIOTA- es cierto soy un asesino *saque mi cuchillo de mi sudadera* solo acabo con esto y me voy, además le ahorraría todos los problemas ~ Bésala, as lo~ No..no...que mas da no, pierdo nada ...Sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a ella y la bese, al principio no hiso nada, asta que sentí que sus brazos se zafaron, al principio creía que me empujaría para alejarme de ella pero envés de eso con los brazos rodeo mi cuello, acoso será que si le gusto?...después lo averiguo por ahora disfrutare del momento...Después de estar besándola la fala de aire se izo presente. Me aleje poco a poco de ella, al darme cuenta seguía con los ojos cerrados poco a poco los abrió dejando ver ese azul tan hermoso.  
TN_: Jeff...tu...acaso...no nada...esto jamás paso y nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas a hacer...*se levanto, me fije y vi que algo salía de sus hermosos ojos, mientras se alejaba pude escuchar que decía* Me dijeron nunca confíes en los que te rodean pues te pueden lastimar...y creo que solo esto es una mentira - A que se refiere con eso, cuando se metió ala casa, la seguí cuando abrí ella estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo con los chicos, así que decidí sentarme al frente de ella  
Narra TN_.  
Cuando me beso sentí algo una emoción que avía muerto hace años...pero no se que es...amor?...ilusión. Emoción...no se lo pero en vez de separarlo de mi con mis brazos le rodee el cuello...después de que la falta de aire se izo presente nos tuvimos que separar. No me tengo que ilusionar pues me acorde de lo que me dijo ella hace años "No confíes en los que te rodean pues tardeo o temprano te aran daño" quise decirle que si eso significaba algo pero mejor calle, me levante y me metí en la casa al entrar dibuje una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro...me senté a comer y al poco rato Jeff entro sentándose en frente mío...Comimos todos platicábamos de cualquier cosa...Ya abia acabado de cenar asi que me levante dije que me iría a mi habitación pues me sentía algo cansada, cuando iba a subir las escaleras cuando se empezó a escuchar una canción que nunca en mi vida había escuchado, me di vuelta y no había nada mire hacia el comedor y los chicos seguían platicando, no le di importancia y voltee, al fijar mi mirada hacia el frente había alguien por el pasillo mirándome, el parecia algo así como un payaso gótico con la nariz punteada...nada un poco de miedo  
TN_: Quien eres...y que quieres...Será mejor que te vallas osino slender te correrá a patadas  
Xx: No le tengo miedo al calvito ese...dime te llamas TN_. verdad *en un movimiento rapido estaba enfrente mio*  
TN_: Eso a ti no te importa...y sera mejor que te vallas y me dejes en paz  
Xx: Muy bien TN_. mucho gusto mi nombre es Laughing Jack y no te preocupes yo se de ti *tomo mi menton haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos* eres identica  
TN_: Identica a quien  
L Jack: Te pareces demaciado con esa cara tan hermosa, esos ojos tan hermosos te pareces demaciado a ella  
TN_: Hablas de mi madre...*sonrio ante mi pregunta* mientes ella murio poco despues de que yo naci..mientes  
L Jack: No es mentira linda...es la verdad y dime *se acerco a mi oido* quieres saber quien es tu padre*  
TN_:Y...yo no...eso no me importa...SLENDER! *grite para que corriera a L. Jack, esto no me interesaba pues quiero iniciar desde 0  
Slender: Que...pa..L. Jack que rayos haces tu aquí  
L Jack: Vine a hacerte una visita que acaso no puedo *se alejo de mi* acaso no le as dicho la verdad *empezó a reírse*  
Slender. Callete si no quieres que te calle  
TN_: Que es lo que me tienes que decir...slender...*mi vista se empezaba a nublar*  
Slender: No es nada solo que *L. Jack lo interrumpe*  
L Jack: Resulta que aquí el señor slender es...*no logre escuchar pues todo se volvió negro, logre sentir el frio piso de madera, por que..que es lo que me tiene que decir...

*****  
-Jeni The Proxy-


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 30

-NO...TRANQUILA TODAVIA LA VERDAD TIENE QUE ESPERAR PUES CUANDO TE ENTERES DEBERAS SUFRIR...TODOS TUS SENTIMIENTOS TE MATARAN, TE CONFUNDIRAN, ASTA QUE LA LOCURA SE APODERE DE TI...TODO PASARA EN TAN SOLO UNA NOCHE...UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL PARA MI...MI PEQUEÑA...PRONTO ESTARAS JUNTO AMI - De que hablas quien eres, no seas cobarde y muéstrate -PRONTO ESTARAS JUNTO A NOSOTRAS, LA LOCURA PRONTO SERA LA QUE TE CONTROLE, POR AHORA DISFRUTA LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA PUES PRONTO LA TOMARE, NO TE SALVARAS PEQUEÑA...- No yo jamás...yo soy fuerte y no dejare que la locura se apodere de mi...soy fuerte...Y ustedes son solo un producto de mi imaginación...Me desperte...y toda la habitacion estaba a obscuras, lo único de lo que me acuerdo es que L. Jack me quería decir algo acerca de Slender...mejor dejo eso no me importa saber *abro la puerta* y lo único que hay es un pasillo obscuro...decido ir hacía abajo por un vaso de agua...al llegar ala cocina tome un vaso y lo llene de agua...me dirigí hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón...Pero que raro desde cuando el sillón es duro  
Xx: Y dices que yo soy el pervertido - Oooo por dios que vergüenza estoy en sima de Jeff , me quise levantar pero el me tomo de la cintura haciendo que callera enzima de el- Jeff de...déjame

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMON TE RECOMIENDO DISCRECION xD

Jeff: Y si no que me aras... sabes me encanto el beso de hace rato...y quiero mas - Que le pasa a este, anda de pervertido D:.. pero a decir verdad - A mi también me gusto el beso - Mierda no lo pensé lo hable  
Jeff: De verdad - Con su mano acerco mi cara a la suya, nos empezamos a besar...se sentía tan bien que solo me deje llevar, primero empezó con besos después con carisias, fue acariciando mi espalda, la recorría de arriba hacia abajo, asta que se detuvo en el sierre del vestido que traía lo empezó a bajar lentamente, asta que quedo abajo completamente - Me gustas y mucho... - Le dije entre besos - Idiota..dime que esto no es mentira que no es un sueño -  
Jeff: Te juro que este no es un sueño, esto es la realidad - Jeff cambio de posición ahora el estaba enzima mío, se separo de mi por la falta de aire, me miro, se podía ver su rostro gracias a la iluminación de la luna, después me siguió besando, mientras me terminaba de quitar el vestido, se separo de nuevo y se me quedo viendo, después empezó a besar mi cuello, puso su mano atrás de mi espalda, y con un movimiento rápido se de siso de mi sosten, fue bajando lentamente asta mis pechos, tomo uno y lo empezó a masajear solté un pequeño gemido del placer, después empezó a lamerlos y besarlos  
TN_:Je..Jeff...no...no creo que sea el momento - si me llegaban a escuchar me matarían, así que mejor pare  
Jeff: Tienes razón *subió a mis labios* no queremos que nadie interrumpa  
TN_: Eso significa que...*me beso*  
Jeff: Significa que me gustas, tu aroma, tus labios, todo me gustas TN_. - Dios le gusto, el se levanto y me ayudo a poner la ropa que me avía quitado -  
TN_: Sera mejor que me valla...oye por que duermes aquí  
Jeff: No podía dormir..así que me vine a recostar aquí...sera mejor que vallas a tu habitación, esta por amanecer  
TN_: Cierto, bueno adiós *lo bese* - subi corriendo hacia mi habitacion..me recarge en ella con una sonrisa tan boba, que ni yo me lo imaginaba, me encamine a mi cama y me recoste...  
§ A la mañana siguiente§  
Toc Toc *hagan de cuenta que esa mierda de sonido es algo -.-*  
TN_: Adelante  
Slender: TN_. como te sientes  
TN_: Ya mejor..gracias  
Slender: TN_. Respecto a lo de anoche  
TN_: No me importa saber que es lo que me tenia que dcir L. Jack...yo confió en ti y no me importa que sea...Y si se trata de mi padre a mi eso ya no me importa...tu me dijiste que el esta muerto y asi es como estara para siempre muerto para mi  
Slender: Muy bien...bajas a desayunar  
TN_: Vale vamos

******  
y la temporada acabara el viernes y el Sabado estreno de la siguiente novela [Misaki: la verdad no sé si yo la valla a publicar, así que si desean leerla estén pendientes de la pagina de Facebook] que por cierto creo que gano Otis

-Jeny The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki: si les gusta la novela o tienen algún comentario no duden en decírmelo, todos y cada uno de ellos llegaran a la autora de la historia


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 31 *el penúltimo de la temporada*  
Narra TN_.  
Ya han pasado 11 meses desde lo de L. Jack que la verdad ya nadie toco el tema...Todo cambio a mejor es mas dentro de unas horas cumplo años dios cada vez me hago mas vieja D:, bueno en realidad no tanto...Jeff y yo pues desde lo que paso esa noche el y yo so..somos no..novios slender se puso celoso parecía mi padre, pues le dio una regañada que no se imaginan...jajaja eso me encanto, Slender es como un padre para mi, siempre me protege a mi y a Sally...es tan lindo  
Jeff: Ya estas lista TN_. -Aaa se me olvido decirles que Jeff dijo que me llevaría en Moto a conocer un lugar especial  
TN_: Ya acabe ya bajo...-Termine de ponerme mi falda negra, mi blusa blanca y mis botas negras, si lo se raro estilo el que uso pero me gusta, aaa también me puse mi caperuza negra ustedes saben el porque...y las que no pues es por que esta caperuza le pertenecía a mi madre...En fin mejor bajo antes de que Jeff se desespere  
Jeff: Vamos nena tenemos un largo viaje  
TN_: Vale ya vamos - A donde me llevara no se, pero lo único que se es que será el mejor viaje de mi vida ...  
TN_:Aaaaa...mas despacio me da miedo desde la ultima vez *aferrándose mas a Jeff*  
Jeff: tranquila todo esta bien...estas conmigo  
TN_: Ese es el problema Jeff...- Después del viaje mas largo de mi vida por fin llegamos- A la próxima mejor me vengo caminando *se baja de la moto* o mejor que cargas -3-  
Jeff: Si tu como no, y después te llevare el desayuno a la cama y me dejare golpear por ti  
TN_: -0- enserio me llevaras el desayuno y me dejaras que te golpe...genial *lo abraza* eres el mejor  
Jeff: D: no me pegues ya es demasiado con lo que me hace slender T-T *le rodea la cintura*  
TN_: Vale...no te pegare...mucho xD...y a donde me trajiste...  
Jeff: Bueno si no lo vez no sabras que es  
TN_: *lo deja de abrazar* eee *mira un hermoso lugar en donde habia una cabaña, un lago, y estaba rodeada de hermoso arboles* Je...Jeff...esto es hermoso  
Jeff: Lo mejor solo para ti nena -w- *la abraza de nuevo* esto es un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños  
TN_: Aaaaa ni me lo recuerdes que me hago cada dia mas vieja T-T  
Jeff: No lo creo tu cada vez eres mas hermosa *le empieza a besar el cuello* mi dulce TN_.  
TN_: o/o para sabes que me da cosquillas - Deos el sabe que me da cosa que me bese el cuello y aun lo hace D: que necio es  
Jeff: Sabes que me gusta marcar mi territorio *mordió un poco mi cuello* a demás me gusta cuando te quejas de que lo ago  
TN_: waaaa para *me empezar amover como lombriz* sabes que no me gusta D:  
Jeff: Vale, vale ya *la suelta* amargada  
TN_: Jjajaja yo amargada, sabes muy bien que yo soy todo lo contrario...y que rayos vamos ha hacer  
Jeff: Te dije que te voy a adelantar tu regalo de cumpleaños - dijo con una mirada pervertida D: ya se a que se refiere 7w7  
TN_: Enserio ...dámelo *Jeff tomo a TN_. y la cargo corrió hacia el lago* NO! PARA JEFF NO QUIERO NADA D: *Jeff se paro antes de adentrarse al lago*  
Jeff: Feliz casi cumpleaños *la aventó al lago*  
TN_:*rápidamente salió al exterior* Jeff hijo de fruta donde estas *no lo vio solo vio su sudadera blanca hay tirada* Hijo de...haaaa!*sentí que algo me agarraba por detrás, volteándome, maldito Jeff me dio un gran susto D:* Idiota me asustaste  
Jeff: Tan feo soy T_T  
TN_: No..no es eso solo que me dio miedo de que te hayas ido dejándome solita T-T  
Jeff: Eso nunca linda...sabes creo que hoy estas mas linda que ayer *se acerco a mi*  
TN_: ewe que lindo *me acerque a el que dando muy juntos* nunca creí que esto llegara a suceder...  
Jeff: Pues esta sucediendo y nada lo terminara  
TN_: Jeff...tu nunca me has mentido verdad - No se pero esa pregunta me llego ala cabeza  
Jeff: Jamás linda...eso tenlo por seguro *me beso, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos*…...  
Jeff y yo estábamos encima de la cama de aquella cabaña, cada beso que me daba aumentaba de apasionado a salvaje *-* asta llegar a un punto en el que nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas, nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello el me besaba mientras acariciaba mis piernas /, mientras mas me besaba iba bajando asta mi cuello, hay lo empezó a mordisquear y lamer / mendigo Jeff me encanta cuando hace eso - aaaa - gemí cuando sentí algo dentro de mi, deos esto debe ser un gran y maravilloso sueño, del cual nunca quiero despertar.  
Jeff: Te amo demasiado...me encanta tu inocencia, tu aroma, todo me encantas toda  
TN_: Tu igual me encantas...gracias por quererme tanto y nunca mentirme...por que si lo haces lo cual dudo yo jamás te perdonaría *Jeff me callo con un beso*….Jeff y yo estuvimos un rato mas asi..asta que me dijo que me cambiara que Teníamos que regresar antes de que slender lo matara...y que además tenia otra sorpresa para mi..naaaaa mejor nos quedamos a qui - Solo 5 min. mas si - le suplicaba -siii  
Jeff: Esta bien solo 5 min. mas ya es de noche, perfecto observemos juntos la luna vale  
TN_: Me leíste la mente, brujo x3 - nos sentamos ambos para observar la hermosa vista - esto es tan perfecto ojala y nunca acabe *puse mi cabeza en su hombro*  
Jeff: Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes  
TN_: Claro...que es  
Jeff: Que arias si supieras que tu padre esta vivo y lo vieras cara a cara  
TN_:…...- no sabia como responder ante su pregunta asta que sonreí y le conteste- pues lo abrazaría y nunca lo dejaría ir, le preguntaría como era mi madre, que fue lo que paso  
Jeff: Nunca lo dejarías ir...en verdad lo quieres después de lo que te izo -asentí con la cabeza- vale vámonos  
TN_: Naaaa...ya que *nos subimos a las moto y emprendimos de nuevo el vieja mas largo de la historia* al fin *entramos a la casa  
Jeff: Sube después te alcanzo, slender podemos hablar -waht? de que querrán hablar- en tu oficina - ok eso si es raro...y si escucho 7w7 no será nada malo, además la curiosidad mato al gato *con mucho cuidado seguí a Jeff y slender asta su oficina, cerraron la puerta mi oportunidad para poder escuchar...  
Narra Jeff  
Jeff: Slender ya no le tienes que ocultar la verdad  
Slender: De que hablas  
Jeff: De que...no te agás idiota  
Slender: Bájale a tu tonito de voz Jeff...en primera ese tema dijiste que no dirías nada a cambio de quedarte a qui  
Jeff: Slender tienes que decirle la verdad...tienes que decirle a TN_. que eres su padre  
Slender: No! dijimos que te callarías a cambio de quedarte a dormir aquí  
Xx: Que...que es lo que as dicho Jeff

CAPITULO 32 (el ultimo de la temporada)  
Xx: Que...que es lo que as dicho Jeff -Mierda TN_. escucho todo  
Jeff: TN_. podemos explicarte lo que paso veras  
TN_: Cállate...no quiero que me digas nada *empezó a llorar* dijiste que nunca me mentiste y me ocultaste de que slenderman es mi verdadero padre y todo para que pudieras dormir aquí...mentiroso  
Jeff: Por favor TN_. escúchame linda *la intente abrazar pero ella no se dejo*  
TN_: No me digas así...y tu como pudiste decirme eso...me hiciste creer que estabas muerto...No sabes cuanto sufrí...lo único que quería era a mi padre junto a mi *empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, mientras se quedaba cabizbaja*  
Slender: TN_. Veras  
TN_: Que te calles *alzo la mirada y sus ojos cambiaron de color ya no eran azules ahora eran rojos sangre D:  
Jeff: TN_. tu tus ojos...que les paso  
TN_: Eso a ti que te importa Jeff *tentáculos salieron de su espalda* Todo este tiempo una mentira - trate de acercarme a ella pero sus tentáculos me empujaron alejándome de ella* no quiero verlos...a ninguno de los 2 *salió llorando de la habitación*  
Narra TN_.  
*Llego a su habitación cerro la puerta con seguro y se dejo caer en el suelo llorando* Slenderman, el rey del bosque es mi padre...por un lado estaba llena de felicidad de saber que mi padre estaba vivo pero otra estaba llena de odio por las mentiras que me contaron... - TE LO DIJE QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TE LASTIMARIAS DE LA MANERA MAS CRUEL...AHORA DEJA QUE LA LOCURA SE APODERE DE TI OLVIDATE DE QUIEN ERES DE QUE ERES- *un tentáculo me mostro las llaves de la moto de Jeff, las cuales tome* que quieres que haga - QUE DEMOS UN PASEO SON CASI LAS 12 TE PARECE LINDA- vale vamos pero por donde salgo - POR LA VENTANA SALTA- vale vamos *me levante y me dirigí hacia la ventana, mi puse en el borde, justo cuando iba a saltar entro Jeff con slender, me vieron y dijeron  
Jeff: Por favor alejate del borde  
Slender: TN_. perdoname se que fue un error pero alejate de hay - yo solo les dedique una sonrisa y salte, me fue fácil caer de pie, me diriji a la moto de Jeff, me monte en ella y la prendi al mismo tiempo que aceleraba, ahora me encontraba adentrandome cada vez mas en el bosque, cuando senti un orrible dolor en mis pecho, recuerdos de todo lo que vivi pasaron por mi cabeza  
§Recuerdo§  
Xxxx: Me llamo Jane perdona si no lo dije antes -la mire-  
TN_: Mucho gusto Jane como ya sabrás mi nombre es TN_. - le sonreí-  
Jane: Si... lindo nombre por cierto *dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino* TN_. quiero que sepas algo -la mire- yo no seré como una madre para ti -ladee la cabeza - no seré una madre para ti ya que …... como decirlo yo no sirvo para eso prefiero que me veas como una hermana o amiga.  
§fin del recuerdo§  
§recuerdo§  
Xxxx: Hola como te llamas -me voltee -  
TN_: Hola mi nombre es TN_…. y el tuyo  
Xxxx: Lindo nombre, me llamo Deidara  
TN_: Igual tu nombre es lindo, es mas es único -sonreí-  
Dei: Eres nueva por lo que veo - asentí con la cabeza - Bienvenida TN_.  
TN_: Gracias  
§fin del recuerdo§  
§Recuerdo§  
(este recuerdo es uno de los momentos que paso es esos 11 meses)  
Slender: Y si le haces daño te juro que te matare yo mismo  
Jeff: E..ente..entendido - jajaja Deos Slender se entero de lo que tenia con Jeff, se enojo y ahora le esta dando una regañada que jajaja deos  
Slender: Vale...ahora déjame hablar con TN_. -Jeff salió - TN_. estas segura que quieres a Jeff  
TN_: Por supuesto...lo quiero como no te imaginas...por que reaccionaste de esa forma  
Slender: Por que al igual que Sally te quiero como una hija...y no dejaría que te lastimaran *me abrazo*  
TN_: yo igual te quiero como el padre que nunca tube  
§fin del recuerdo§  
Ese recuerdo provoco que empezara a llorar mientras sentia como el viento chocaba con mi rostro  
§recuerdo§  
Jeff y yo estábamos encima de la cama de aquella cabaña, cada beso que me daba aumentaba de apasionado a salvaje *-* asta llegar a un punto en el que nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas, nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello el me besaba mientras acariciaba mis piernas /, mientras mas me besaba iba bajando asta mi cuello, hay lo empezó a mordisquear y lamer / mendigo Jeff me encanta cuando hace eso - aaaa - gemí cuando sentí algo dentro de mi, deos esto debe ser un gran y maravilloso sueño, del cual nunca quiero despertar.  
Jeff: Te amo demasiado...me encanta tu inocencia, tu aroma, todo, me encantas toda  
§fin del recuerdo§  
Me entregue a la persona que mas quiero, que me mintió, dios mis sentimientos son confusos no se que es lo que siento...por un lado siento amor, felicidad y entusiasmo pero por la otra siento dolor, tristeza, decepción que hago - SIGUE TU CAMINO, DEJA QUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS TE MATEN, QUE TE CONFUNDAN, DEMUETRA QUIEN ERES DE VERDAD- y..yo soy TN_. Wooker hija de Fernanda y Slenderman...si yo soy alguien que puede vivir feliz al lado de las personas que Agggg! - NO DIGAS TONTERIAS TU NO ERES NADA, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA QUE DEBE SUFRIR - noooo! yo puedo ser quien sea - NO PUEDES Y YA LO VERAZ JAJAJA- a que te refieres *me empezó a marear* Aggg *me empezó a doler la cabeza y no prestaba atención al camino* me duele para *solté el volante para tocar mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos como platos cando vi un barranco quise dar la vuelta pero no pude* Aaaaaa! *grite*  
Narra Jeff  
TN_. Salto por la ventana, después escuche como encendían mi moto, me asome por la ventana y vi como TN_. se iba en ella, dios! ella no sabe como manejar puede tener un accidente  
Jeff: Vamos por ella, no sebe como manejar puede tener un accidente  
Slender: Vamos -nos tele transportándonos en algún lado del bosque- debe estar por aquí  
Xx: Aaaaa! -escuchamos un grito de dolor- NO! NO TE DEJARE!- Esa voz...es TN_. ,slender y yo seguimos el grito asta llegar a un barranco...dios no, hay estaba ella...mi TN_. estaba hay tirada inconsciente *slender nos tele transporto abajo del barrando, al llegar corrí asta ella, estaba sangrando de varias partes del cuerpo al igual que su cabeza* TN_. DESPIERTA! MI AMOR VAMOS *empezó a llover*  
Slender: No...no, no y no! por que tuvo terminar igual que ella  
Jeff: No vamos despierta *la empecé a sacudirla* despierta  
TN_: Je...jeff n-no t-e pe-per-dono *se desmayo*  
Jeff: NOO! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR *la cargue*No linda *vi como su respiración disminuía, puse mi oído en su pecho y su corazón ya no latía* NO! *grite* perdóname por favor...perdóname...lo siento  
Slender: Esta...  
Jeff: Muerta...

FIN...

De la primera temporada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se ha termidado la historia

Con un gran final

A mí me encanto *u*

La segunda temporada si la publicare y para quienes siguen la historia les avisare cuando la esté en transmisión

Nos vemos n.n/


	24. Chapter 24

Narra Jeff  
Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que perdí a mi TN_. en ese accidente, como me arrepiento del verle ocultado la verdad, al igual que slender nos sentimos culpables de su muerte, pero hay algo que me dice que esta viva, lo cual es imposible pues nosotros mismos tuvimos que enterrarla. Fue difícil pero lo hicimos, Sally lloraba, Ben y los chicos estaban muy tristes, Slender estaba destrozado en cambio yo me siento de la peor manera posible esto fue mi culpa...siempre lo sera  
Narra Slender  
Tuvo que morir al igual que su madre, nunca debí ocultarle la verdad, ella siempre me quiso conocer lo recuerdo muy bien  
§Recuerdo§  
TN_: No me digas así...y tu como pudiste decirme eso...me hiciste creer que estabas muerto...No sabes cuanto sufrí...lo único que quería era a mi padre junto a mi *empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, mientras se quedaba cabizbaja*  
§Fin del recuerdo§  
Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad esto nunca hubiera pasado, me siento tan culpable...  
Narra Xx  
No se donde estoy, no recuerdo quien soy, solo puedo ver un túnel y al final hay una luz no quiero ir no se que me espera del otro lado, quisiera recordar que me paso, como me llamo, tengo familia, estoy casada, tengo hijos, lo único que recuerdo es una moto, una fuerte tormenta y a un muchacho, no se como era pues después todo se volvió negro...Ya no puedo mas, ahora me encuentro caminando asía la luz, y poco a poco voy escuchando un sonido extraño PIK PIK PIK como si fuera una de esas maquinas que usan en los hospitales, poco a poco la luz se ase mas intensa asta que por fin puedo abrir mis ojos

-

-

-  
Do-donde es-es-toy

*******  
Aqui esta la sinopsis de la segunda temporada espero y les guste tanto como la primera  
-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí está la segunda parte de la historia se está poniendo interesante *u*


	25. Chapter 25

Narra Jeff  
Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que perdí a mi TN_. en ese accidente, como me arrepiento del verle ocultado la verdad, al igual que slender nos sentimos culpables de su muerte, pero hay algo que me dice que esta viva, lo cual es imposible pues nosotros mismos tuvimos que enterrarla. Fue difícil pero lo hicimos, Sally lloraba, Ben y los chicos estaban muy tristes, Slender estaba destrozado en cambio yo me siento de la peor manera posible esto fue mi culpa...siempre lo sera  
Narra Slender  
Tuvo que morir al igual que su madre, nunca debí ocultarle la verdad, ella siempre me quiso conocer lo recuerdo muy bien  
§Recuerdo§  
TN_: No me digas así...y tu como pudiste decirme eso...me hiciste creer que estabas muerto...No sabes cuanto sufrí...lo único que quería era a mi padre junto a mi *empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, mientras se quedaba cabizbaja*  
§Fin del recuerdo§  
Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad esto nunca hubiera pasado, me siento tan culpable...  
Narra Xx  
No se donde estoy, no recuerdo quien soy, solo puedo ver un túnel y al final hay una luz no quiero ir no se que me espera del otro lado, quisiera recordar que me paso, como me llamo, tengo familia, estoy casada, tengo hijos, lo único que recuerdo es una moto, una fuerte tormenta y a un muchacho, no se como era pues después todo se volvió negro...Ya no puedo mas, ahora me encuentro caminando asía la luz, y poco a poco voy escuchando un sonido extraño PIK PIK PIK como si fuera una de esas maquinas que usan en los hospitales, poco a poco la luz se ase mas intensa asta que por fin puedo abrir mis ojos

-

-

-  
Do-donde es-es-toy

*******  
Aqui esta la sinopsis de la segunda temporada espero y les guste tanto como la primera  
-Jeni The Proxy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí está la segunda parte de la historia se está poniendo interesante *u*


End file.
